A Perfect Day for a Happily Ever After
by PizzaNSunshine
Summary: After years of falling in love with their best friend— with each other— Elena, queen of Avalor, and Mateo, her royal wizard, are finally getting the happily ever after of their dreams. Their wedding day has arrived and with it comes pre-wedding jitters, magical catastrophes, emotions running high, and a few surprises. Written for Eleteo Appreciation Week on Tumblr.
1. Prologue: Everyday of Forever

_From the Epilogue of "The Magic Within"_

Mateo stood, bathed in the evening twilight, on the hillside outside Avalor City. Thanks to Elena, it had become his favorite overlook of the city and a regular trysting spot for the couple. The cool sea breeze was a pleasant whisper against his face as it ruffled his untidy hair. He could still see the faint orange glow of the sun as it retired beyond the western horizon for the night.

Smiling slightly, he looked over the bay, noticing the glimmering reflection of the lights from the city on the shore as he fingered the tiny box in the pocket of his wizard's robe. Within that box was a ring–– the ring that his grandfather had given to his grandmother on their wedding day. It was a beautiful ring–– solid gold with two small turquoise stones set on either side of a large oval cut ruby. A thrill of nerves ran through him as he considered what he had yet to do that evening–– he just needed to wait for the opportune moment.

So lost in thought was he, that he was startled when a pair of delicate arms slid around his waist, and a soft, feminine form pressed herself to his back in an affectionate embrace and gently kissed his neck. Closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss, Mateo smiled blissfully, simply enjoying the moment of closeness before he glanced over his shoulder and looked into the warm amber-colored eyes of the woman he loved. He felt the familiar flutter of butterflies in his stomach as he always did when she looked at him like that–– like he was her whole world. Like she loved him.

"Did you finish that letter to Alejandro?" he asked.

"Yes, it has been sent along with the newly appointed ambassador to Malvara who will also deliver Alejandro's wedding slash coronation gift."

"That's right, he and his second-in-command are getting married soon, aren't they?"

"Yes, her name is Shari, I believe," Elena said thoughtfully, brushing her fingertips in idle circles where they rested against his stomach, "And she's about to become Queen Shari. Apparently, they've been secretly together for over a decade."

"Wow, that's remarkable!" Mateo couldn't imagine having to hide his love for Elena for that long. It was true that he had planned to hide it indefinitely when he believed there was no chance for anything more between them, but he supposed it would be easier to hide one sided unrequited love than to actually be involved with someone in secret.

"Mhmm. It is. But he's a remarkable person. And he's making some remarkable changes in Malvara. His last letter said that slavery had been abolished and he was working on expanding their education system to include the non-magically gifted citizens as well. I think he's going to be a great king."

Mateo reached a hand up to brush softly against her cheek and said quietly, "Just as you are going to be a great queen."

Blushing, she tightened her embrace and laid her head on his shoulder. "That remains to be seen," she whispered. "Right now, I'm just a very much in-trouble-with-my-grandparents crown princess."

"They still haven't forgiven you for running off to Malvara?"

Elena laughed, "Oh, they've forgiven me, and I can tell that they are fundamentally proud of everything that we accomplished, but Abuelo is so black and white when it comes to the law that I can tell he's unhappy that I went against the council's plan for dealing with Malvara. You know him," and she stepped back and stood tall, giving her best Francisco impression, "'The law is the law and as crown princess, you must uphold the law.'"

Mateo laughed and reached out, pulling her into his arms. "What about your grandmother?"

"She's relieved I'm back and overjoyed that we are both safe. But she's furious that I put myself in such danger, 'you could have been killed, mijita!'" she said in a passable imitation of Luisa's voice. "Of course, she's glad that Malvara is no longer a threat and that we have a long future of peace to look forward to."

"At least Esteban is happy with you, isn't he?"

Elena laughed, "Yes, he is over the moon that I brought home a signed peace treaty between Avalor and Malvara. Avalor is the first kingdom in living memory to establish an official alliance with Malvara. It's what he was working so hard for all those months. At least I've got that."

"So Avalor is bandit-free, assassin-free, dark sorcerer-free, and generally threat-free for now. It looks like you are a free woman."

Beaming, Elena said, "Yes! The council agrees that I no longer have to go everywhere with a guard detail. Though," her eyes softened slightly as she looked at her royal wizard, "I'm going to miss having you by my side night and day."

"Well, it's not like I'm really going anywhere. I pretty much live at the palace these days. But I know what you mean. There's no longer a need for us to be joined at the hip, so to speak. And I agree, I will miss that. But–" Mateo took a deep breath, this was it. The moment he'd been waiting for, " –what if we could fix that? Make it so that no one would bat an eyelash at seeing us together night and day? Even more so than before?"

Cocking her head to one side, Elena raised a curious eyebrow. "I'm not sure I follow..."

He turned and stepped so that he was standing in front of Elena, facing her. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the intense heat smoldering deep behind those eyes she loved so much–– he took both of her hands in his, and said, "Months ago, we stood in this same spot and you told me that you wanted everything with me–– love, marriage, children–– a life, together. Well, I want it all too. With you. You are my one and my only–– my true love, my soulmate, my other half. I want to fall asleep every night with you in my arms. I want to wake up every morning and have your smile be the first thing that I see. I want to be the one to make you smile when you've had a bad day. I want to be the one to give you medicine when you're sick. I want to be the one who keeps you warm when it's cold. Elena, I want to grow old with you. I want to stand by your side until the end of time–– to whatever end.

He took another deep breath, looking a little uncertain as he continued, "I know that as the crown princess and future queen of Avalor, I'm not really supposed to be the one to do this. I'm nobody and have nothing to offer you aside from my heart, but I figured that–– since we'd sort of talked about this already–– I'd risk it. Elena Castillo Flores, Crown Princess of Avalor, I promise to love you every minute of everyday and every night until the end of forever," tears were shining in Elena's eyes as Mateo paused, pulled the little box from his pocket, got down on one knee and, opening it, held it out to her, "will you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?"

Elena was utterly speechless. She stared into those hazel eyes that she knew so well–– that door to a secret world where only kindred spirits could enter–– and could vividly see in her mind's eye the life of love, laughter and joy that he was offering her. She could see the holidays they'd share. She could imagine the birthdays they'd celebrate. She could even see the beautiful babies they would create together and feel the overwhelming love they'd share as a family.

Smiling broadly as the tears began to trickle down her cheeks, Elena held out her left hand to Mateo, who was still on one knee, smiling his gentle smile, his eyes shining with love and hope, and said, "Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes!"

As he slid the ring onto her finger, she pulled him to his feet and launched herself into his arms, crying tears of joy as she half laughed, half sobbed into his shoulder. "But you're wrong about one thing," she whispered between tears.

He pulled back, tears staining his own cheeks as he smiled crookedly at her–– adoration written all over his face. "And what's that, _mi amor_?"

"You're not a nobody. You are a precious soul and you are everything to me–– your heart is more than enough, and certainly more than I deserve."

Cupping her face in his hands, Mateo leaned in and brushed a soft kiss against her lips, smiling as he murmured, " _Te amo, mi amor._ " Pulling back, he asked, "So, should we go and break the news to our families?"

Shaking her head, Elena smiled mischievously and said lightly as she pulled him in for another kiss, "No, our families aren't going anywhere, we can tell them tomorrow. Tonight, I want you all to myself. Tonight is ours."

Grinning roguishly, Mateo said, "I like the sound of that."

The couple sat near the edge of the cliff, overlooking the kingdom that would be theirs to care for and protect–– entwined in each other's arms as they shared kisses and talked of the future. The future that was theirs to shape. The future that held so many possibilities. The future that they would face side by side–– together.


	2. Just One More Kiss, Please?

**A/N - This fic takes place in "The Magic Within" timeline. However, there are no "The Magic Transcends" spoilers. I will probably edit a few spots later on once I finish that story depending on the fates of certain characters. The biggest reason it matters to this story is that the prophecy/Shuriki storyline doesn't exist in this timeline. Also the way Elena uses magic is different. She still has the scepter and it's powers, but she has learned how to use her magic in other ways in this timeline–– like for healing, manipulating the elements, etc…  
**

* * *

 _3 Years Later..._

Mateo fumbled with his cufflinks, and though he generally disliked the feeling of fabric around his wrists, nothing could deter him from the euphoria he felt as he stood at the window and grinned widely. The bright, clear Avaloran sky greeted him like an old friend while birds and jaquins alike soared joyfully through the cerulean blue expanse and the hint of a salty sea breeze drifted lazily across the bay and into his window.

The day it seemed he'd been waiting for his entire life had finally arrived. It was the day he would fully commit himself in every humanly way possible to his best friend and the love of his life. It was the day he would become prince consort to the queen of Avalor.

It was his wedding day at last.

Many of the noblemen he'd spoken to over the past months he'd spent at Elena's side learning the ropes of life at court had relayed anecdotes of their own wedding days and how they'd had mixed feelings about giving up their freedom. They'd spoken of taking full advantage of their last opportunities to "sow their wild oats" before they were tied down for the rest of their lives and suggested he do the same.

This line of thinking baffled Mateo as he did not share that sentiment in the slightest. If anything, the excitement and anticipation had been building exponentially as the day drew near and he was so in love with Elena and committed to her and her alone that he could barely contain himself. He was abuzz with nervous energy— the good kind, the kind that set him fidgeting whenever they were together and made it impossible for him to keep his hands to himself.

He grinned crookedly as he knew Elena was feeling the same. The two of them had always had a rather affectionate relationship, even before they'd been romantically involved, but now? They couldn't be in the same room without touching, be it holding hands or sitting with an arm around each other.

And the kisses. So many kisses.

The couple had become so well known throughout the palace for sneaking kisses, no one looked twice when they found the couple engaged in every nook and corner around the palace. In fact most of Elena's family and the palace staff were so happy that the queen of Avalor and their royal wizard had found such love and happiness together, they couldn't stop their lips from twitching into an indulgent smile whenever they saw it–– even Esteban would smile happily when he thought no one was looking.

When they were alone, it took every ounce of self control that Mateo possessed to not let things get too carried away. They had agreed early on to wait until they were married, and the closer the wedding date came, the more difficult it became to remember their commitment.

Though, it wasn't simply the physical needs that had Mateo so eager, no. It was so much more than that. After this day, they'd be together always–– no one could pull them apart. They were going to build a life together–– as husband and wife, as partners in everything, as a family. And to Mateo, that was a beautiful and precious thing.

Turning from the window, Mateo frowned slightly as he slid the formal vest on over his shirt. He was a little uncertain about what it meant to be a good husband. His father had disappeared when Mateo was very young so he couldn't even remember what his parents had been like together. Smiling slightly, he thought he knew what Elena would tell him. She would tell him to just be himself because that's who she loves. Though slightly wistful that his own father wasn't around to give him advice, he wasn't going to let that darken this perfect day. Mateo paused, realizing that Elena was probably feeling something similar since her own parents couldn't be there either. As he buttoned his vest, he pushed the dark thoughts away. He knew that he and Elena would figure out this marriage thing together, like they did everything else.

Mateo was pulled from his reverie by a knock at the door. Glancing over his shoulder, he called out, "Come in!"

The door clicked open and Gabe poked his head in the door, grinning as he said, "Hey Mateo! Looking good!" He walked over and clapped Mateo on the shoulder.

Chuckling, Mateo reached into his wardrobe and grabbed his tie as he said, "Thanks! Wow, Gabe, you actually changed out of your uniform for the wedding! I'm honored!"

Snorting, Gabe said, "Well, I thought that since you were kind enough to make me your best man, the least I could do was dress the part." Cringing slightly, Gabe glanced back at the door, ensuring they were alone before he said, "Besides, I'm pretty sure Esteban would have a heart attack if I didn't wear the custom tailored suit he commissioned special for all of the guys in the wedding party to match the napkins on the table or the cake frosting or whatever."

"Sounds like a wise move."

"Definitely. Speaking of Esteban, he asked me to come get you and your tamborita."

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Mateo said, "Really? Why would he need that? He's not a huge fan of magic."

"I know, but I guess whoever he commissioned to make some kind of sculpture for the reception sculpted it out of clay."

"So? Isn't that what sculptures are made out of?"

Gabe shrugged, "Usually. But this one was supposed to be an ice sculpture."

Mateo snorted, "An ice sculpture? Really? In Avalor? In warm, sunny, tropical Avalor?"

"Right? Well, anyways, Esteban is having a panic attack and thought that you could turn it to ice with that freezing spell thing you do." He turned to go and paused, "Oh! And your apprentice is well on her way to driving him crazy."

Mateo clapped his hand to his forehead, saying, "Oh dear, what has Olivia done now?"

"She keeps trying to help with magic. And it keeps going wrong. She keeps dropping things."

"Ugh, I knew I should have waited until after the wedding to teach her ' _levaluq_ '. Ok, I'll be right there."

Mateo grabbed his tamborita and made to follow Gabe out the door when there was a soft knock. Cracking the door open, Gabe peeked out and seeing who was there, he grinned and said, "You're not supposed to be here."

"I know! I just need to talk to Mateo for a minute. Please," a soft, though muffled, feminine voice said through the door.

Every nerve in Mateo's body was instantly on alert at the sound of that voice. That was the voice he would do anything for, cross deserts, sail the oceans, crawl on his knees–– he was so attuned to that woman's voice and her every desire. The knowledge that she was on the other side of that door increased his nervous energy tenfold, he felt such a longing to go to her he didn't think he'd be able to resist if he was tested.

"You know you can't see each other before the wedding. Both Esteban and Armando would have a fit if they knew you broke tradition. It's bad luck you know," Gabe quipped.

"Ugh, fine! But the tradition doesn't say anything about talking. Can't we talk with the door between us?"

"I don't know if you have that much self control," another female voice said–– Naomi this time. "As soon as he makes a sound, you'll probably knock the door down just to get to him."

Mateo could hear the teasing in her voice, but thought she wasn't completely wrong. Though Elena was typically the impulsive one, he was so on edge at the moment that really, either one of them could give into temptation just for the promise of a single kiss.

Elena apparently chose to ignore the quip, and said softly, "Mateo? _Querido_? Are you there?"

Walking to the door, Mateo placed his hand upon it, his heart singing, knowing that she was just on the other side.

"I'm here, _mi amor_."

He felt the door press slightly against him and smiled softly as he saw her in his mind's eye, leaning against the door just on the other side.

"Hey _querido_ , how are you doing?"

"That's what you threw a hissy fit and risked the wrath of Esteban to come all the way over here to say?" Naomi's voice chided.

Choosing to follow Elena's lead and ignore the teasing, Mateo said, "Oh, you know, I'm only about to get everything I've ever wanted. I'm ok, I suppose."

Chuckling softly, he felt the door press more firmly against him. He edged slightly towards the opening and leaned his forehead against the wooden panel as Elena said, "Just ok?"

"Maybe slightly better than ok."

"Me too."

She was quiet a moment before saying softly, "I really miss you."

"It's been, what? Eight hours since we said good night?"

"It might as well have been forever ago."

Mateo sighed, "I know what you mean."

His breath caught in his throat as he saw a delicate set of fingers peek around the door jamb, his grandmother's wedding ring sparkling on the fourth finger as they wiggled a little wave at him. As he reached down and interlaced his fingers with hers, the pair of them breathed identical sighs of relief.

There was just something about that small gesture that felt so right.

Squeezing his hand, Elena laughed quietly and said in a breathy whisper, "You have no idea how much better I feel right now."

Grinning to himself, Mateo brushed his thumb in little circles on the back of her hand and said, "Oh, I think I have an idea of how that feels." He stared at their intertwined fingers, his mood shifting, and said, "So how are you? Besides anxious and fidgety."

Elena sighed, saying, "Overall, I feel amazing. I get to marry my very best friend today–– I couldn't be happier about that. But––" her voice trailed off.

"But?" Mateo prompted gently.

"But," she continued, "I–– I'm really missing my parents this morning. I wish Papi was here to walk me down the aisle. I wish Mami was here to fuss over me and cry with me and wish us well. I wish you could have met them. I mean, they did give me their blessing at Dia De Los Muertos a few years ago, so obviously they know who you are. I just think you would have loved them too."

Mateo gave her hand a little squeeze and said quietly, "I know I would have loved them. They made you, after all."

She let out a little laugh mixed with a sniffle, saying tearfully, "At least we'll be together."

"Indeed."

"So––" she paused, her tone shifting–– Mateo was certain it was mischief he heard in her voice, "How about a kiss before I go back to my room?"

Laughing, Mateo said, "I'm pretty sure that's against the rules."

"We can close our eyes! I promise, I won't look!"

"You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"But you still love me!" Elena said in a singsong voice.

"That, I do," Mateo sighed, smiling ruefully.

"Ok, you're majesty. Let's get you back to your own room before Esteban catches you out here. He's on edge as it is, let's not encourage a full blown nervous breakdown." Naomi said, and Mateo felt Elena grasp his hand tighter as her arm pulled away.

"It's just another hour, _mi amor_. I'll see you at the altar in an hour."

Her fingers slipped from his grasped and she huffed, "Ok, fine." She paused a moment before the door pressed against him once more as she said, "I love you, _mi querido._ "

"I love you too, _mi amor_."

As the sound of retreating footsteps echoed down the hallway, Gabe stuck his head out the door and called out, "Keep her in her room, Naomi! I'm taking Mateo down to the kitchen to fix some problem with an ice sculpture for Esteban."

Naomi gave him a thumbs up over her shoulder and he watched them until they rounded the corner and turned to Mateo, grinning as he said, "Ok, now that Ms. Drama Queen is finally gone, are you ready to go be Esteban's hero?"

Holding up his tamborita, Mateo said, "Sure, lets go."


	3. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

The kitchen was abuzz with activity. Servants hurried back and forth with platters of food, bundles of flowers, wedding decorations, and wrapped gifts from guests who were already arriving for the ceremony. Mateo looked around and saw Armando and the royal chef debating in a corner over the proper way to create eggshell white frosting while Luisa oversaw a small army of temporary kitchen staff as they assembled countless tamales for the reception dinner, but Esteban was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Esteban?" Mateo asked Gabe who shrugged.

"I have no idea. He was here last time I spoke to him," Gabe stopped a passing servant, "Excuse me? Have you seen the chancellor?"

"I believe he went to Castillo Park to check on the reception set up, captain."

"Thank you," Gabe turned back to Mateo and gestured, "We should go find him. That's probably where the sculpture is anyway. We can take the coach."

The two of them made their way through the flurry of activity and out to the coach. Mateo couldn't help but notice that each and every person he passed exuded goodwill and cheer in spite of having to deal with what he was certain had been the arduous task of preparing for the wedding of their queen. The thought that even the staff was so supportive of his marriage encouraged Mateo during those rare moments when he doubted his worthiness of Elena's hand.

It was a short coach ride to Castillo Park, where the reception was to be held. Once the ceremony was complete, the guests would follow the wedding party accompanied by the musicians in a traditional wedding procession from the palace and through the city, ending at Castillo Park.

Mateo paused as he stepped from the coach and saw the park bathed in the golden afternoon sunlight, amazed at the sight spreading before him. Dozens of tables dotted the perfectly manicured lawns, each bedecked with an exquisite centerpiece of vivid red, pink, and orange Avaloran roses and fuschia orchids with sprigs of green succulents wreathed around a shallow crystal basin. Tiny floating tea lights bobbed in the pools of water within each basin–– Mateo could imagine the ethereal light that would set the tone for the reception once the sun had set.

He watched as a servant arranged dishes and flatware at each place setting around the tables, and thought he would never understand the nobility's need for so many dishes just to eat a single meal. There was a charger and a dinner plate, and a salad plate, and a soup bowl stacked neatly with a half dozen pieces of silverware arranged strategically around each place setting. Napkins in a variety of colors matched the roses perfectly and were rolled up, secured with turquoise and gold beaded napkin rings.

Though the tables were elegantly decorated, Mateo thought Esteban had done a great job of combining the high fashion and class of the nobility with that more traditional Avaloran fiesta feel that he and Elena preferred. Colorful banners and lanterns were strung across the walkways which were also lined with thick pillar candles that would burn all night, lighting the way to the buffet table on one side and the dance floor on the other.

Mateo spied Francisco in the gazebo near the dance floor, tuning his guitar along with the mariachi band, grinning to himself as he remembered how ecstatic Elena had been when Esteban had agreed to forego the string quartet at the reception in favor of traditional Avaloran folk music, though the string quartet would provide the music at the ceremony itself. He had to admit that he too was relieved when that decision had been made, and was willing to compromise on having the more formal ceremony if that meant a lively, festive reception afterwards.

Mateo adored dancing with Elena, but was not a fan of the waltz. He could dance the samba, rumba, tango, malagueña, salsa, sambarosa, and the merengue in his sleep–– but the waltz? He could muster through but never quite achieved the same level of mastery as he had with the traditional dances. Of course he would gladly dance the waltz with Elena all night if that was the only music played simply for the intimacy that came from holding her close as they found their perfect rhythm together.

Across from the dance floor was the drink table where crystal punch bowls glittered in the sunlight, waiting to be filled with a variety of fruit juices and iced teas, including a fountain that would be filled with enochi berry punch–– the berries a wedding gift from the Avalor jaquin clan. An empty table stood next to the drink table where Mateo assumed the cake would be placed once it arrived. Between the two tables was a podium and upon it stood an elegantly crafted jaquin sculpture.

Mateo wondered what the problem was–– the sculpture was beautiful. The artisan had even glazed it with an ice blue tone that had a fairly realistic texture to it.

He understood that Esteban took great pride in planning huge high society soirées and he would settle for nothing less than the best, especially for the royal family. It was one reason why he and Elena had asked him to be their wedding planner. They knew that though he'd never admit it, it would bring the chancellor great joy and satisfaction to be the driving force behind the social event of the decade.

Elena had agreed to let Esteban have full reign over every aspect of the wedding as long as he agreed to a more traditional Avaloran fiesta for their reception and had no say in her dress–– she had never forgiven him for insisting she wear the ridiculous ruffle dress at Naomi's quinceañera. Mateo knew that whatever Esteban would plan would be far too extravagant for their tastes, but he and Elena agreed that if planning an over the top fancy wedding would make Esteban and her court happy, then it was worth it. Truthfully, the only part they really cared about was that they would be together, celebrating with their friends and family.

Gabe and Mateo wove through the sea of tables and bustling servants to reach the sculpture in question. Mateo could see Olivia standing on the far side of the sculpture, dressed in the white chiffon gown given to her for the wedding as she would be in the wedding party as a junior bridesmaid. The high waist was accented with a wide, wine red ribbon tied in a bow at the back and red roses embroidered along the hem of the skirt that practically floated around her like a little cloud. It was quite adorable, really.

In spite of the childlike innocence the dress inspired, Mateo groaned inwardly as he recognized the thoughtful look in her eye and realized she was trying to remember a spell. On the near side of the sculpture, Esteban stood, his back to the approaching groom as he held out his hands pleadingly to the young wizard apprentice.

"Olivia, no. I'd much rather wait for Mateo––"

"But I'm sure I remember the spell, Chancellor Esteban! I can have it done for you and we won't have to disturb Mr. Mateo!"

"No, please, don't––"

Eyes bright with excitement and an eagerness to prove herself, Olivia raised her hand and positioned her tamborita, pointing it at the sculpture, "Just wait, you'll see!"

Mateo hurried forward, seeing her eyebrows furrowing in concentration as she prepared to cast the spell. It was the first spell he'd taught her, she should know it. But he'd always been very adamant that she should never use magic on unwilling participants, no matter how helpful she thought she was being. That was simply responsible wizarding 101.

"Olivia! No!" he called out, reaching a hand out to stop her though he was still yards away just as she shouted, " _CONGLARI!"_ Except she startled at his voice and the spell grazed past the sculpture and hit Mateo square in the chest, turning him instantly into a human ice sculpture.

Silence.

Everyone in the vicinity froze in place, staring open mouthed at the ice sculpture standing precisely where their queen's husband to be had been standing seconds before, his eyes and mouth wide open with the shock of realizing he'd been hit by the rogue spell a split second before he'd turned to ice.

"Uh––" Gabe said uncertainly, glancing at Esteban as he rapped his knuckles against Mateo's icy shoulder, "That's not good."

"That, Captain Nuñez," Esteban croaked hoarsely, staring in horror at the Mateo-shaped ice sculpture standing before him, "is the understatement of the year." Turning his gaze back to the young apprentice, he hissed, "You! Turn him back, now!"

Olivia stared in wide eyed terror at her frozen mentor, a tear trickling down her cheek as she said, "I–– I don't know how!"

"What do you mean!? You don't know how to reverse your own spell!?"

"I'm still learning! I've never needed to unfreeze something before!"

Smacking his hand against his forehead, Esteban cried out, "Aye, yi yi! This is a disaster! We are less than half an hour from the queen's wedding ceremony and her groom has literally become a giant ice cube! At least––" Esteban cringed as a horrible possibility occurred to him, "I hope he's alive in there."

Gabe shrugged, "He should be fine. Remember a few years ago when Mateo accidentally did the same thing to Doña Paloma? He set her right in almost no time at all."

"Yes–– This is true," Esteban stroked his mustache thoughtfully, though his face was still pale as he tried to think of a solution to this problem. What to do if the groom gets turned into a perpetually frozen statue was not on his list of contingency plans. The chancellor began pacing as he thought hard and tried not to panic. "The problem is that the one person in the kingdom who would know how to reverse the spell is slightly indisposed of at the moment."

"Maybe Elena could do something with her magic or her scepter?" Gabe suggested.

"No!" Esteban nearly shouted, "No, we cannot tell her about this! You know how protective she is of him–– how do you think she'd react if we told her that her fiance had been frozen minutes before the wedding was supposed to start?"

"That's a good point," Gabe conceded.

"If we can fix this ourselves, we should–– and fast. Now that I think about it, I believe Isabel was there when Mateo unfroze Doña Paloma. She remembers everything, I bet she might remember the spell he used." The chancellor turned a fierce gaze at Olivia and said, "You are going to fix this. Go with the captain and find that spell."

Olivia swallowed hard, wringing her hands before her as she said, "What if Princess Isabel doesn't remember the spell?"

"Then you will go down to Mateo's workshop and go through every spell book he possesses until you find something that will work. But whatever you do, we cannot let the bride find out about this."

Nodding tearfully and looking terrified, Olivia followed Gabe back to the coach. On the ride back to the palace, she stared unseeingly out at the passing scenery, tears trickling down her cheeks. Gabe couldn't help but feel bad for the poor girl. He wasn't a huge fan of magic, preferring the solid sense of tangible reality, but tolerated it for his friend's sakes–– had even come to find Elena and Mateo's magical gifts useful on occasion, and had learned over the years to just roll with the mishaps and he also know that whenever the young wizard apprentice was involved, mishaps were bound to happen–– a lot.

"Hey, Olivia," Gabe said comfortingly, "It's going to be ok. We'll figure this out, don't worry. Mateo will be fine."

"I–– I just wanted to help with Mr. Mateo and Queen Elena's wedding and now––" Olivia sniffled, swiping at the tears on her cheeks with the back of one hand, "––now everything is ruined! Because of me!" she wailed.

"Nah, this kind of thing happens all the time. We'll get it sorted out, you'll see. I'd be shocked if Isa didn't remember the spell. Even though she's not a wizard, she really does have a memory like a steel trap, you'll see."

Olivia took a shuddering breath and nodded, resuming her silent staring out at the passing city as the coach made its way back to the palace. Upon arriving, they hurried up to Elena's suite since Gabe was pretty sure that was where Isabel would be, seeing as she was one of the bridesmaids and would be wanting to spend as much time with her sister as possible.

Naomi answered Gabe's knock, grinning at him cheekily, "Hey handsome, it's amazing! You look just as good in something other than your guard uniform! I didn't know!"

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious. But you're too late, Mateo already told me the same thing."

"He said you were handsome? Hey Elena!" Naomi called over her shoulder, "You'd better watch out, Mateo is after my man!"

Gabe shot her a mock glare as Elena laughed from the other room, before muttering, "I need to borrow Isabel–– now. It's important."

The mirth and sarcasm faded from her expression as her eyes narrowed. "She's not here. Why?" she demanded in a whisper.

Gabe glanced over her shoulder and seeing that Elena was nowhere nearby, he leaned in and whispered an urgent explanation of what had happened to Mateo and why he needed Isabel to come with him.

Naomi's eyes widened with surprise and worry as he finished his hurried story. "What?! It's 15 minutes before the ceremony is supposed to start and you're telling me that the groom is currently decorating the park as an ice sculpture?!" she hissed angrily.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you. And in case you hadn't figured this part out yet, but that ice sculpture is the only one who knows how to reverse the spell. We're hoping Isa will remember the spell from a few years ago when Mateo accidentally froze Doña Paloma."

"And you're going to let Olivia be responsible for Mateo's fate?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"It was Esteban's idea," Gabe said defensively, "I'm only following orders. He said that under no circumstances were we to tell Elena what happened!"

"Tell me what?"

The pair had been standing in the doorway hissing like angry geese, but startled apart, looking sheepishly around at the sound of Elena's voice. In their preoccupation with their urgent whispered conversation, they hadn't noticed her approach.

Gabe clapped a hand to his forehead and groaned, struggling to reconcile his duty to the chancellor versus his duty to his best friend. Naomi saved him the trouble and put her hands on her hips and glared at Gabe, saying, "Tell you that Mateo is currently an ice sculpture standing in the middle of Castillo Park thanks to his apprentice who was supposed to be freezing a jaquin sculpture–– she missed and hit your fiance instead."

"Technically, she wasn't supposed to be freezing anything," Gabe interjected,as Olivia cringed away from the confrontation, "since Esteban had told her to wait for Mateo to get there."

"Wait, what?!" Elena said in a high pitched, breathy whisper as her mouth dropped open and fear clouded her eyes, her gaze snapping to the young terrified apprentice, "Mateo? He's–– you're joking right?"

"I wish I was," Gabe said, eyes downcast.

"Are you telling me that we've fought sorcerers, bandits, thieves, and all manner of dangerous creatures to get here but my groom, who should be waiting for me at the altar in the ballroom at this very moment has been turned into a popsicle?" her voice increased in pitch and pace as it hit a near hysterical edge as she spoke, gesturing in agitation, "and no one knows a spell to undo it?"

"We were hoping Isabel remembered the spell Mateo used the last time this happened. Remember?"

"Well, Isa isn't here, she went to check on the wedding preparations and see if they were ready for me to get into position seeing as the ceremony is supposed to start any minute now," Elena spoke briskly as she hurried down the hall towards the front doors.

"Wait, what?!" Gabe said as Naomi just stood watching, a knowing smirk twitching at the corners of her lips. "Where do you think you are going? In your wedding dress?"

"We're going to Castillo Park. Mateo needs my help. I am not going to stand by like a damsel in distress waiting for someone to show up and save Mateo for me, you should know me better than that."

"But Olivia needs the spell to fix this! She's the only wizard in Avalor, remember?" Gabe said, hurrying to keep up with Elena's pace as she nearly ran to the coach, gesturing for Olivia to follow.

"She may be the only wizard, but she's not the only magic wielder. You may recall I've learned a thing or two about magic over the past few years." Elena's eyes burned with resolve as she climbed into the coach, Naomi right behind her as she carried the veil and train of Elena's dress to keep it out of the dust. "Now, would you please take me to my fiancée?"

Though Elena seemed relatively calm and collected on the outside, watching the city roll by as the coach raced towards Castillo Park, her heart clenched with worry and fear for Mateo. She wanted to cry. She wanted to rage and storm at Olivia, though she knew that was unreasonable. She'd seen her fair share of magical disasters over the years since her release from the amulet, but never anything that seriously endangered anyone, let alone anyone she loved. She and Mateo had come so far, been through so much–– the day they'd been running towards had finally arrived–– she was finally going to get her happily ever after, and now–– this. She was not going to sit by and wait.

She was going to fix this. Somehow.

But she might need a little help.

"Zuzo?" she called out tentatively, "Zuzo?!"

A poof of blue spirit smoke later and the translucent fox bobbed in the air beside her, grinning his sly, foxish grin. "Hey princess! Happy wedding day! I was planning to come see you during your reception, you know, to offer all of the standard advice as you embark on your new journey and all that, but apparently you're ready for a dose of spirit wisdom now so lets get started with the basics, shall we?" he cracked his knuckles and adjusted himself into his typical comfortable seated position.

"Zuzo?"

"First, you should know that when a man loves a woman––"

"Zuzo!"

"They form a special bond and that's when––"

"Zuzo! I do not need the birds and the bees talk, you're about 45 years too late for that one!"

Disappointment clouded Zuzo's face as he said, "Aww, well that's ok then. We can skip straight to––"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sure I'll need all of the wisdom you have to offer, but now is not the time. I need your help! Mateo is––"

"Mateo? Speaking of Mateo, where is he? And why are we in a carriage racing away from the palace? Shouldn't you be walking down the aisle right about now? You're not playing the runaway bride are you?"

"No! Of course not! Mateo is in trouble and I need your help to save him!" Once she had Zuzo's full attention, Elena explained what had happened and how she hoped to use her magic to unfreeze him. "But I'm not sure what to visualize, Mateo usually walks me through that part. And I'm terrified that I'll do something wrong and––"

Zuzo held up a paw to stop her, saying, "So, if the young apprentice is the one who froze Mateo, then why hasn't she unfrozen him yet? Why are you so eager to try and use magic that could hurt Mateo when there's a safer way?"

"Well, she doesn't know the spell and Mateo needs me and I can help him and––" Elena buried her face in her hands, "Ugh, you're right. I just thought it would be faster this way and I panicked because Mateo is in trouble. And I––" she hung her head, "My first instinct was that I was the only one who could help him but she could do it if she just had the spell––"

"Well, thankfully, I know a thing or two about magic. I believe the spell you are looking for is ' _REGELO_ '."

"Regelo?"

"Mmhmm…" Zuzo nodded, gesturing towards Olivia in the seat across from her, "Teach it to her and she'll get the job done. Don't worry. She made a mistake that I bet she's learned from. As queen, you need to trust the talents of your friends and be willing to give second chances, even when you're feeling overly protective of Mateo, which believe me, I understand. The kid is like a puppy dog, how could you not want to protect him? Just ask his spirit guide!"

Feeling a bit calmer, Elena smiled gratefully and said, "Thanks Zuzo, I'll do that."

"Anytime princess, now, go save our boy!" Zuzo grinned as he made to disappear, but paused and said, "Happy wedding day, by the way. I know you two are going to have a long and happy life together. Have fun!" And just like that, he was gone.

Elena stared at the spot where the spirit fox had vanished a moment, blinking as she thought about his advice. She was upset with Olivia, but realized it was over a simple mistake. It sounded like she had been startled and lost her focus. Goodness only knew that she, herself, had made mistakes like that as she trained with her magical gifts over the years, as had Mateo.

She chuckled as she remembered the time Mateo had nearly fallen from twenty feet in the air when a flock of birds distracted him as he levitated himself to top of a tree, but he'd fixed his mistake and had been successful the second time. She also remembered a more recent time when she had dropped yards of heavy swagged fabric on Mateo's head and he'd become hopelessly tangled in it all because she had been distracted and lost focus. The same had happened to Olivia and though the consequences had been that much bigger, she knew that she needed to let Olivia do this. It was the best way to get Mateo back safely.

Looking at Olivia who was staring at the queen with wide eyes, looking rather terrified that she was about to be convicted of a crime or something, Elena smiled softly and said, "I believe the spell you need, Olivia, is ' _Regelo_ '."

"H–– How did you know that?"

"My spirit guide just told me," Elena said simply.

"Really? You have a chanul? That you can talk to? Wow!"

Elena grinned and said, "Yes, but you need to focus if we are going to get Mateo back. Practice saying the spell–– _Regelo_."

" _Regelo_."

"That's right, and don't forget to visualize, that's what Mateo always tells me when we practice together."

"Right," the young apprentice said before closing her eyes and concentrating for the rest of the ride.

As Gabe steered the coach into the park, Elena's stomach plummeted and a tiny cry of distress sounded from the back of her throat as she saw the perfect icy likeness of the man she loved. She recognized every precious curl and his wide frozen eyes. It took every ounce of control she possessed to not leap from the carriage while it was in motion–– she was so anxious to get to him.

To see things set right.

As he saw the approaching queen, Esteban's already worried face paled further, his mouth slackening.

"Elena!" he exclaimed, smoothing his jacket in an attempt to compose himself, "You–– apparently found out about our little mishap."

Elena nodded seriously, placing her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "Little? Cousin, I'd say this was pretty big, but it's ok. We have the spell and Olivia is going to fix this. Though," she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, "as one of my most trusted advisors, I would appreciate it if you could make a point to not keep things from me–– especially things that involve our family. Ok?"

He looked away, repentant as he said, "Truly I'm sorry, Elena. Honestly, I was just trying to save you from worry, I know how stressful these events are. I didn't want to add another worry to your day if it was possible to fix this quietly," he swallowed hard and looked at her earnestly, "Please forgive me, I meant no harm."

Elena's gaze softened and she smiled as she squeezed his arm, "Of course I forgive you, cousin."

Smiling warmly, he said, "You look beautiful, by the way, Elena. Your parents–– they would be so proud to see you today."

Elena's throat tightened with emotion, she was nearly overwhelmed between the stark absence of her parents and her fiancé in that moment. Clearing her throat, she turned to Olivia and said in a forced calm tone, "Can we get my fiancé back now, please?"

Olivia took a deep, calming breath as she nodded and stepped forward, pointing her tamborita at the ice sculpture. Hitting it firmly, she said, " _REGELO_!"

Elena watched, poised on tiptoe to run to him as soon as it was safe as a swirl of sunshine yellow magic burst from the tamborita and cocooned her frozen Mateo in it's warm golden light. A half second later, the ice faded and Elena darted forward, Naomi on her heels with the train and veil, catching Mateo in her arms as he stumbled forward.

"Mateo!" she cried out, her eyes filling with tears as relief flooded her senses and she clutched him tightly to her, "Oh, _mi querido_! You're freezing!" She pulled him tighter, feeling his slender frame shivering against her warmth as his teeth chattered in her ear.

"E–Elena? W–what a–are y–you d–doing h–here?"

"I heard you'd gotten cold feet––"

Everyone around her groaned at the terrible pun, but Mateo chuckled as his teeth still chattered. He shivered, trying to warm himself, though the chill felt as if it was in his very bones.

Elena thought there must be something she could do to help him warm up, and remembered a time when Mateo had cast a warmth spell after one of her failed attempts at magic resulted in them being soaked in buckets of icy water.

She closed her eyes and hugged him close as she visualized the subtle warmth surrounding Mateo like a second skin, hugging him like a comfortable blanket, leaching the chill from his bones. Once she was confident in her focus and her vision, she released a tiny bit of the magic thrumming in her veins, allowing it to fill Mateo with its warmth from the inside out. It took only a moment before the shivering slowed and disappeared all together.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Mateo pulled back and looked at his soon to be bride, grinning crookedly. She smiled in return, still on the verge of tears from the raw emotion and relief that he was ok swirling inside her.

"Better?" she whispered.

"Much, thank you _mi amor_ ," he said quietly, bringing a hand up to gently caress her cheek. Seeing the tears shining in her eyes, his brow furrowed with concern. "Hey, shhh…" pulling her close, he rubbed his hand on her back, "Don't cry, I'm fine. See? We're going to go back to the palace, I'm going to take five minutes to finish getting ready and we're going to get married. It's just that simple."

Elena choked out a half sob, half laugh and held him tighter.

Mateo pulled back and looked into her eyes shimmering with tears that fell freely, smiling softly. Cupping her face gently in his hands, he leaned in and kissed a tear away from the corner of each eye.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Elena took a moment to calm herself. She knew in her heart and her head that everything was going to be alright. He was safe and the the wedding would proceed as planned.

Nodding, she smiled with resolve and said, "Alright, let's do this," and she placed her hand on the back of his neck, leaning in and pressed a slow, lingering kiss to his lips. Pulling back, she whispered, "I've been dying to do that all day–– I figured I could blame the lapse of self control on the near death experience."

Mateo laughed and slid his arm around her shoulders, guiding her towards the coach and helping her and Naomi get themselves and Elena's dress settled before climbing in and sitting close beside her. Esteban, Gabe, and Olivia close behind.

"You, _mi amor_ , are simply incorrigible."

"But you still love me!"

"That I do."


	4. Here Comes the Bride

Elena stood before the full length mirror in her suite— the royal suite— the suite that would also be Mateo's very soon. Her heart raced with nervous butterflies as she waited for the signal that it was time for her to go and meet her groom, her true love–– to take that next step towards building a new life together. Holding her hands to her heart, she closed her eyes and took a series of deep, calming breaths.

She'd been emotional all morning, the nervous anticipation and supreme joy of finally getting the happily ever after of her dreams combined with missing her parents desperately— add to that the tension building inside her steadily throughout the day as she was kept away from her husband to be, it was a recipe for one bundle of anxiety and unwelcome tears.

It had all come to a head the moment she'd received the news that Mateo had been incapacitated by a rogue spell— the typically buoyant queen of Avalor had been on the verge of an emotional breakdown. Once Mateo was safe and whole again, the relief overwhelmed her and sent her emotions spiraling over the edge. Halfway back to the palace she'd buried her head on his shoulder and cried and cried and cried.

Truthfully, she'd just needed a moment to let it all out and simply being there in his arms helped immensely. He'd stroked her hair and held her close, whispering comforting words about how much he loved her and how he would never leave her side and how beautiful and amazing and perfect she was. She loved his soothing presence and how he always knew exactly what she needed at any given time.

By the time they arrived at the palace, she had managed to pull herself together, smiling as they leaned into one another for one last kiss before an exasperated Gabe and Esteban had to drag Mateo away by his elbows to get his suit coat and get into position. Naomi and Olivia had led Elena back to her suite where her grandmother and sister were waiting, anxious to know why she'd disappeared. Once she'd explained what had happened and how everything was fine, they helped her make her final preparations.

And now, Luisa, Naomi and Isabel bustled around her, tucking loose hairs back into place, ensuring that her trailing lace edged veil was secure beneath the Avaloran roses in shades of reds and pinks wreathing her elaborately coiled hair at the base of her neck, checking that her earrings were in place, and giving the wedding dress a final once over.

Elena absolutely loved her dress and had been looking forward to wearing it for weeks. Intricate white lace overlaid every inch of the white matte satin gown. It had been tailored perfectly for her frame, the sweetheart neckline flowed seamlessly into the delicate sleeves that capped her shoulders. The bodice fit snugly around her waist, accented with a wide, shimmering red sash, and flared into a perfect a-line skirt. The front of the gown fell just short of brushing the floor and the back extended into to what Elena considered to be an excessively lengthed train, but Esteban had insisted that the train needed be that long for a royal wedding. Since he'd been so agreeable about letting her pick the dress itself, she agreed to his request–– mostly because she'd had a second dress made for the reception.

She wanted to dance the night away with Mateo and even without the train she wouldn't have been able to move freely in her wedding gown. The reception dress was made from the same intricate creamy white lace and shimmering red sash–– it even had the same capped sleeves, sweetheart neckline, and low cut back, but was fitted slightly looser for easier movement with a full skirt perfect for twirling across the dance floor.

Once each detail was to Luisa's satisfaction, she stood before Elena, eyes shining with love and pride for her eldest granddaughter, and said quietly, "You are so beautiful, mijita. Truly, you look just like your mother did on her wedding day. I remember it like it was yesterday."

Elena smiled softly, her bottom lip trembling ever so slightly as she once again wished her mother could be there, but whispered hoarsely, "Thanks, abuela."

Luisa drew her into an embrace, hugging her tightly, "I love you so much, Elena, and I'm so proud of the woman you've grown up to be. You are already a great queen and now you are going to be a wonderful wife to that sweet boy."

Elena just hugged her tighter, trying not to burst into tears again. Her abuela had been like a mother to her in the years since she'd been released from the amulet, and she was thankful to be loved and cared for so fiercely by this amazing woman.

Luisa straightened, clearing her throat and wiping at a stray tear on her cheek before saying, "That reminds me––" she turned and plucked a long thin velvet case from the vanity just behind her and held it out to her, "I wore this on my wedding day, and your mother wore it on hers. I know she'd like you to have it."

Elena held the case with trembling hands, wondering what treasure it held within. Opening it, she gasped at the beautiful heart shaped ruby pendant set with sparkling aquamarines and diamonds.

"Ooh!" Elena breathed in awe, "Abuela! It's beautiful! Thank you!"

She held it out for her grandmother, silently inviting her to help her fasten it around her neck. Luisa took it and gently put the necklace on her granddaughter.

"There," Luisa said, her voice thick with emotion, "Now you're perfect." She took Elena's hands in her own and gave them a gentle squeeze. Her gaze shifted and she grinned, saying, "That can be your something old."

"It can be your something blue too!" Naomi said, pointing at the tiny aquamarines.

"Oh, I already have something blue," Elena said, smirking at her friend.

"Really?" Isabel said curiously, tilting her head, "I don't see anything blue."

"Well, it's not in a place I generally display to the public," Elena said with a sly smile, "but I think Mateo will enjoy seeing it later."

"Oh," Isabel said, blushing.

Elena, Naomi, and Luisa all laughed at poor Isabel's flustered expression.

"Ok, I know your dress is new," Isabel said, trying to move past the embarrassing moment, "but you need something borrowed!"

"Oh, well, the veil is borrowed, actually," Elena said, fingering the fine lace edging the veil that fell past her shoulders to the floor.

"Really?" Isabel asked, peering more closely at the beautiful tulle and lace wonder, "Who did you borrow this from?"

"It belongs to Rafa, actually. She wore it at her wedding and offered it to me. Apparently her mother hand crocheted the lace edging so it's really a family heirloom."

Luisa fingered the lace carefully and said, her voice tinged with awe, "That is very impressive. And generous of her to offer."

"That's what I told her when she showed to to me. I was more than happy to accept her kind offer. Plus, I really wanted to do everything I could to combine both of our families and their traditions at our wedding."

"I think you're doing a marvelous job, mija," Luisa said, nodding approvingly.

"So? Are you ready for this?" Naomi asked.

Elena sighed but smiled widely, saying, "Am ready to commit my heart to my best friend and spend every day for the rest of forever learning how to fully love him? Yes. Honestly, I feel like I've been waiting for this day for a very long time."

Naomi smirked, "Well, you are sixty-five. You're not getting any younger, your majesty."

Elena snorted with laughter, but Luisa looked at Naomi with narrowed eyes and said in a dangerously sweet voice, "Oh? And how old does that make me, Naomi? Hmmm?"

Naomi sobered instantly, knowing she was treading on dangerous ground, but recovered quickly as she said, "Oh Luisa, I know you're not a day over twenty!"

Everyone laughed, even Luisa who chuckled, "I knew I liked you for a reason."

All four of them turned as they heard a quick knock at the door, and Naomi went to answer. Upon opening the door, they saw Gabe grinning in at them as he said, "Armando and Mateo are in position, Francisco and the boys and girls are waiting outside the ballroom. Esteban says he's ready for you, Elena."

Elena had wanted a very small wedding party with her best friends and her sister, but Esteban was insistent that a royal wedding should have at least ten in the bridal party. They had compromised that she would have a larger wedding party to satisfy Esteban's need for everything to look the way he thought a royal function should look, but the rest of the bridal party would be boys and girls from Isabel's high school class, rather than strangers from the noble families all over Avalor. That way, Isabel would be happy because she could have fun with her friends at the reception, Elena would be happy because it would still have an intimate feel of friends and family surrounding her, and Esteban would be happy because everything would look like his vision of the perfect royal wedding.

As chief of the castle, one of Armando's duties was to officiate ceremonies on behalf of the royal family. He'd officiated both times Elena had been coronated— both as crown princess and as queen— and now he was officiating her wedding.

Elena grinned at her friend saying, "Ok! Let's do this," she paused and glanced at the huge train and the veil lying on the floor and added, "As soon as someone picks up this monstrosity of fabric behind me so I can move without knocking the furniture over."

Naomi laughed and gathered up the train and veil and followed Elena out the door, Luisa and Isabel close behind. The five of them made their way through the palace to the ballroom where they found Esteban fussing over the seven teenagers from Isabel's school and getting them into position. Hearing the approaching footsteps, he turned and Elena thought though he looked a bit flustered, Esteban was in his element and most likely secretly enjoying watching his months of hard work come together.

"Oh good, you're here," Esteban said brusquely, "Isabel, I need you to stand here behind Cristina."

Elena had been thrilled when Isabel's best friend, Cristina, had agreed to be part of her wedding party. The young woman was as much a part of their family as Gabe and Naomi were. Esteban had been concerned that she was in a wheelchair and would have trouble moving down the aisle but Elena pointed out that whichever young man Esteban paired her with would be able to push the wheelchair. Though he still had concerns, he had agreed and even admitted that seeing Isabel so excited that her best friend would be there made any concerns he had pale in comparison.

Esteban gestured to the line up and explained, "Olivia here, will lead the procession, walking alone as a junior bridesmaid. She will be followed by you, you and you," he pointed to the next three pairs of Isabel's friends, then gestured to the younger princess, "and then Isabel, you will follow with Lucas who will be followed by Gabe and Naomi. Don't worry about the timing, I will stand here and direct each of you to start walking when it's your turn. Once you are all in position at the front, the music will change and the guests will stand for the queen's grand entrance." He turned to Luisa and said, "Abuela, it's time for you to be seated. Gabe will show you to your seat, ok?"

Luisa nodded and took Gabe's arm, "I never miss a chance to have one of the most handsome men in Avalor on my arm," she winked cheekily at Gabe who blushed but grinned sheepishly at Naomi who just laughed at the teasing.

A moment later, Gabe returned and, taking his position next to Naomi, he said to Elena, "We'd better hurry and get you up there, the poor guy looks like he's about to faint from having to stand awkwardly in front of all of those people."

Elena's heart leapt at the mention of Mateo, she laughed, her voice taking on a slightly hysterical edge in her nervous excitement, "Awww, my poor Mateo. We'll rescue him as soon as our fearless leader says it's ok."

Esteban was walking down the line, handing each bridesmaid a small nosegay-styled bouquet of Avaloran roses in varying shades of red and pink, each wreathed with greenery and succulents, their stems wrapped in wine red ribbon that matched their chiffon gowns perfectly. Finally, Esteban handed Elena the bridal bouquet.

Elena stared in awe at the gorgeous bouquet that was a masterpiece of color and floral design. Roses, orchids and peonies cascaded in a glorious waterfall of vivid reds, pinks and oranges with bits of greenery and succulents tucked strategically among the blooms.

She looked up at Esteban, her eyes shining with happiness and gratitude. "Thank you cousin," she said, "For everything you've done to make today so perfect. You are amazing!" She stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek.

Blinking rapidly as his cheeks flushed slightly, Esteban cleared his throat and said, "Yes, this is true," as he stroked his mustache.

Elena laughed, and turned to her grandfather, who had been standing in uncharacteristic silence beside her, looking grave, "Are you ok, abuelo?"

Francisco looked at her and nodded, "Yes, mija. I'm ok. I was just noticing how extraordinarily like your mother you look. You've always taken after her, but today? You could be her twin."

Elena smiled, wrapping him in a one armed hug, "Aww, that's what Abuela said. You have no idea how happy it makes me that I can help keep her memory alive just by being myself." She paused, and gave him another squeeze, saying, "Thanks Abuelo, for always being here for me. I love you."

"I love you too, mija." He pulled back and smiled at her, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Ok! Is everyone ready? Let's get started!" Esteban gestured for Elena to step to the side so she wouldn't be visible when the doors were opened.

As the double doors were swung open and secured, Elena's heart began to race. The time had finally come. He was just on the other end of the room, waiting for her. The music washed over her and calmed her as she breathed deeply, clutching her bouquet with one hand and her grandfather's arm with the other. Olivia had begun her trek down the aisle, that meant only five more couples and it would be her turn. Just a few more minutes.

"Mija," Francisco whispered, "I know you're anxious, but you need to calm down, you're bouncing. And I think you might dislocate my shoulder if you're not careful." His mustache twitched into a hint of a smile as his eyes twinkled down at her.

Elena stopped, grinning sheepishly, "Sorry, abuelo."

Two more couples had gone and Quique was pushing Cristina through the door. Just two more and it would finally be her turn.

"We better walk fast, Gabe," Naomi quipped, "Or she might plow right through us to get to him."

Gabe snorted, "Now that, I can believe."

"I'm serious! Look at her!" Naomi said with a cheeky grin, "If Francisco wasn't holding on to her, she would have shoved past us already."

Isabel and Lucas began their walk down the aisle at that moment and Elena's heart leapt. Just another minute and she'd be able to see him. She be standing next to him, and they'd be saying to their vows and–– she could hardly believe it was really and truly happening–– they were getting married!

"Ms. Turner, Captain Nuñez," Esteban hissed, "Your turn, go!"

"See you on the other side," Naomi winked over her shoulder at Elena as she and Gabe began their walk down the aisle.

"Ok, Elena, get ready," Esteban said as her breath caught in her throat from nerves.

She and Francisco stepped into the doorway and she looked in awe down the long aisle as she took in the explosions of colorful floral arrangements and ribbons and bows and candles that decorated the rows of chairs as well as the dais where her throne sat behind the wedding altar. In the center of the dais stood Armando and just to Armando's left stood–– she swallowed hard, her eyes tearing up as she saw him, Mateo.

Her heart raced as their eyes met. The world around her dimmed, it was just him and her. In that moment, no one and nothing else existed.

As her feet began carrying her forward, Francisco hissed in her ear, "Elena, slow down, there is no need to run down the aisle."

"Sorry, abuelo," she whispered out of the corner of her mouth, her eyes never leaving Mateo's for a second. She wasn't even sure she could blink if she wanted to. She forced herself to slow down, trying to walk slowly in time to the music.

It was so hard to concentrate when he was standing at the other end of the room, looking so perfect in his wine red jacket that matched her dress accents perfectly. The jacket had elaborate gold embroidery around the hem and the cuffs of his sleeves. His shoulders were straight and tall, adorned with epaulettes–– she thought he looked extraordinarily good in epaulettes.

He stood tall and proud and the look he gave her–– it took her breath away. He was staring, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes–– staring at her like he was a drowning man taking a breath of fresh air or a blind man seeing the light for the first time. His mouth curved into her favorite crooked grin, and she could read the words in his eyes––

 _I love you, mi amor. You are so beautiful._

Elena blushed as she smiled more widely, slowly walking towards her goal, her love.

Finally, she made it to the end of the walkway. Francisco stood before her and kissed her on the cheek, his eyes shining. Mateo stepped down from the dais and stood beside her as Francisco took her hand and placed it into Mateo's, murmuring, "I'm trusting you to take good care of her, Mateo."

Mateo nodded solemnly, "You have my word."

And just like that, the nerves and uncertainty of the morning were gone. All was right with the world as he held her hand. They were finally together.

Armando said a few words and Francisco took his seat beside Luisa. Mateo held Elena's hand as if it were a precious treasure and led her up onto the dais as they took their positions across from each other.

As Armando took a few moments to speak on the value and beauty of marriage and how it symbolized the joining of two lives into one, Elena and Mateo simply stared into each other's eyes, smiling widely and appreciating the presence of the other.

 _You look amazing, mi querido,_ her look said to him.

He grinned crookedly, _Thanks, you are breathtakingly gorgeous today, I didn't get the chance to fully appreciate that earlier seeing as I was slightly preoccupied with having been a human ice sculpture._

Elena giggled and Armando stopped his speech, looking at her questioningly.

"Sorry," she whispered, blushing, "Please continue."

Naomi and Gabe exchanged a knowing look, grinning as they rolled their eyes at their friends' typical behavior.

Mateo quirked an eyebrow, _Now you're truly my blushing bride. I'd really like to kiss those cheeks right now._

Pursing her lips together, she raised a coy eyebrow, _Really? I'd like to kiss a lot more than that right now. Has anyone ever told you how good you look in epaulettes?_

It was Mateo's turn to try to refrain from laughing, his cheeks turning a brilliant shade of pink.

Armando continued on, speaking a few words about the symbolism of the rings, how they symbolized infinite love and a union of two souls for all eternity.

Elena turned as Naomi handed her the rings. Elena smiled shyly as she handed the ring meant for her over to Mateo.

They'd had their rings made special to match Mateo's grandmothers ring— the ring that he'd given to Elena the night he'd proposed. Elena's was a simple gold wedding band inlaid with tiny turquoise and ruby stones. It had been crafted to snap into place around her engagement ring. Mateo's wedding band was a thicker version of hers with the same pattern of turquoise and ruby stones.

Armando looked to Elena and smiled, saying, "Queen Elena, please place the ring on Mateo's finger and speak the ring vows you have prepared."

Suddenly feeling a little shy, Elena smiled as she took Mateo's warm hand in her own, appreciating each callus and fingernail as her mind wandered thinking about how much she loved those fingers in her hair and the way his hands felt holding her close, and––

Her thoughts were interrupted as Mateo squeezed her hand and quietly cleared his throat. Her eyes flicked up to his and she smiled sheepishly into his warm, patient yet amused, hazel eyes.

 _Focus, mi amor._

Nodding as she blushed slightly, she slid the ring onto his finger and said quietly, never breaking his gaze, "This ring is a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I give you this ring, I also give to you my heart and my soul. I'd like you to wear this ring as a reminder of everything that I have committed to you today."

Swallowing hard, Mateo simply stared at her a moment–– his gaze conveying the unfathomable depths of his love–– like she was the most precious treasure in the world.

Taking her left hand, he slid the ring onto her finger, snapping it into place with his grandmothers ring, his heart overwhelmed with emotion as he recognized the pure symbolism of the old ring melding together with the new–– his old life melding together with hers and becoming a new life that the two of them would live together. Everything about that epiphany just felt so right and perfect he could barely contain himself.

"Elena," he said softly, looking intently into those warm amber colored eyes that shone back at him with love and utter adoration, "This ring is perfectly symmetrical, a lot like the perfection of true love. It is a circle with no beginning and no end, just like my love for you. And as I give you this ring, I give to you all that I am and all that I ever hope to be."

Armando looked between the couple, grinning to himself as he watched them beaming at each other, their bodies drawing almost imperceptibly closer to one another by the second as if by an irresistible force. Clearing his throat to get their attention, he said, "Er–– you're majesty? Shall we continue?"

Elena and Mateo both startled slightly and turned their attention back to Armando, grinning sheepishly.

"Yes, please Armando," Elena said, nodding to her palace chief to continue with the ceremony.

The ceremony felt like a blur as they performed the traditions that were typical of most Avaloran weddings regardless of one's social status.

Rafa presented Mateo with the _arras_ , thirteen golden coins that represented the unconditional love he and Elena had for one another and their commitment to sharing their burdens and worldly possessions. Mateo presented them to Elena who in turn presented them to him as a declaration that they were equal partners and would care for and provide for one another.

Francisco and Luisa placed the _lazo_ , a long garland of orange blossoms tied into two loops in the shape of a figure eight, about their shoulders to symbolize the two lives becoming combined into one–– the joining of their hearts and minds. It represented the strength they would draw from one another as a team, as partners, as lovers.

Armando spoke a few words in a small ceremony on behalf of Mateo to officially swear him into the rank of prince consort, placing a fine sash over his shoulders that hung across his chest and complemented his jacket beautifully. Elena had it designed specially to combine his new rank of prince consort with his standing as the royal wizard, the sash had identical symbols to those found on his wizards robes woven into the fabric. It was beautiful and unique, much like him.

And then it was time for Elena and Mateo to exchange their vows, their promises to one another. They had decided to write their own vows, both agreeing that it would be much more memorable and meaningful to speak from the heart rather than to repeat phrases.

Elena took both of Mateo's hands in her own and looked up at him, smiling softly as she brushed her thumbs in little circles on the backs of his hands. Speaking in a quiet, husky voice full of emotion, she said, "Mateo, from the moment I met you–– before I had even been released from the amulet–– I knew that you were going to be a hero to us all. There was just something about your eyes. Maybe it was the fact that you saw past that piece of jewelry and saw me when nobody had done that in over forty years," she paused as her voice cracked, blinking back tears, "But, what I didn't realize then was how much of a hero you would become to me personally." She smiled, tears of joy sparkling in her molten chocolate eyes.

"Over the years you have become so much more than the royal wizard–– you have become my defender, my savior, my teacher, my most trusted advisor, my partner, the love of my life–– my very best friend. We have grown together, fought together, learned together, and laughed together. From this day forward, I promise to laugh with you everyday, be your biggest cheerleader and your most devoted fan. I promise to to cherish every moment of every day with you, support your dreams, comfort you in troubled times and cheer you on in your success. Mateo de Alva, I promise to love you every moment of every day for the rest of our lives."

Mateo swallowed hard, squeezing her hands as he tried to speak past the lump in his throat. Clearing his throat, he said, "I confess that when we first met, I never even dreamed that I had found my perfect match, the one who completed me. But as time passed I noticed a few things, like how my thoughts had become filled with you at every minute of every day. Everything reminded me of you— the way seeing the sun shining in the sky felt a lot like when you walk into a room, everything dims in comparison. How I couldn't look at a piece of pan dulce without thinking about how you would put on that puppy dog look if yours until I gave it to you," Elena choked out a small laugh at that, squeezing his hands and smiling up at him, he continued, "and I noticed that as we became friends, I became a better person— more passionate about the things I love, more confident about being myself, and I began to find joy in the small things I'd overlooked for much of my life.

"But mostly you pulled me from the darkness where I'd been hiding for so many years and brought me by the hand into the light to stand proudly at your side. And I am proud to call you my queen, my best friend, my true love— my soulmate. I promise to continue to stand by your side, be the rock that you need as you rule, be the shoulder you can cry on when things become too much, the one who will encourage you to be the best you can be, the one whose arms will hold you all of our days and night— I promise to care for you when you're sick, celebrate with you when you're well, cry with you when you're sad, and laugh with you when you're happy. Elena Castillo Flores, I promise to love you with all of my heart, my soul and my strength for the rest of our lives and beyond."

As they'd spoken their vows, they'd drawn even closer together until they were pressed against each other, their grasped hands squished between them. Their eyes locked onto each other's, the intensity flowing between them was palpable, even to the guests watching from the back row.

Armando realized he needed to hurry or they weren't going to wait for him to pronounce them husband and wife–– they would kiss anyway. So, clearing his throat, he quickly said, "By the power vested in me in the name of the queen of Avalor, I pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"

Grinning widely at one another, Mateo slid his hands around Elena's waist as she threw her arms eagerly around his neck and their lips crashed together in a long, enthusiastic kiss that brought a smile to every face and a happy tear to nearly every eye of the watching guests.

The world around them faded once again as they became lost on each other, the only thing that was real in that moment was the precious person in their arms, and that kiss— their first as husband and wife.

They didn't even hear the guests applauding and cheering for their queen and her new prince consort. They didn't notice as the cheering died away and laughter at the new couple's enthusiasm began to trickle throughout the room. They didn't hear Armando clearing his throat and trying to get their attention, "Er— your majesties? Hello? Elena? Mateo?"

Finally, Naomi rolled her eyes good naturedly and stepped out of the line of bridesmaids, nudging Elena with her elbow— her hands were full of her own flowers and Elena's— "Hey, you two!" She hissed, "Get a room!"

The kiss continued, though she could see Elena's smile widen against Mateo's lips, her hands sliding up to cup his cheeks as she kissed him once, twice, three times more before she rested her forehead against his. She closed her eyes and smiled hugely as they enjoyed the moment together, though they were finally aware of their audience. They couldn't help but relish the feeling of knowing that they had finally become official and no force in the world could tear them apart.

Armando spoke up and announced, "I now present Queen Elena Castillo Flores and her husband, Prince Mateo de Alva!"

Elena and Mateo pulled apart, still beaming at one another and holding hands as they turned to face their guests. Elena took her flowers from Naomi and began her trek back down the aisle with Mateo by her side.

Mateo grinned crookedly and leaned in to whisper, "You're doing it again, _mi amor_."

"What's that?"

"Glowing," he said simply.

Elena looked down, noticing the subtle luminescence radiating from her skin. Her magic responded that way on occasion when she was extraordinarily happy.

She looked back up at him, her eyes shining with pleasure, as she said lightly, "Oh, well, I suppose I have a few things to be happy about, you know."

"Hmm...just a few?"

"Well, one in particular."

"And what's that?"

"You," she said simply as he grinned and pulled her in for another kiss though they were only halfway down the aisle.

Laughing, she gladly complied, and pulling back from him just enough to speak, she said, "Come, _mi principe_ , let's hurry get changed for the reception because I can't wait to dance the night away in your arms."

He nodded, saying, "That sounds absolutely perfect, _mi reina_."

As Naomi and Isabel gathered Elena's dress train and veil and whisked her away to quickly change into her reception dress, she looked over her shoulder and winked at Mateo, saying,"I'll be back before you can miss me."

Grinning crookedly, Mateo replied, "Too late, _mi amor_. I miss you already."

Laughing, Elena said, "Now that you mention it, I miss you too," and she hurried back to him for one last kiss, to which he happily reciprocated.

"Now go," he whispered in her ear, "or we may end up skipping the party altogether."

Raising a coy eyebrow, Elena said quietly, "Is that an option?" She rubbed her hand suggestively down his arm.

Laughing, he said, "I wish."

"Me too," she sighed dramatically, "Ok, fine I'll go."


	5. A Celebration to Remember

After a hectic morning fraught with peril and near death experiences, Mateo thought that the wedding ceremony had been absolutely perfect, like something out of a dream. He sighed with relief as he walked from his room over to Elena's, realizing with a little thrill that it was sort of his room too. He could scarcely believe that he was a married man–– not only that, but he was the prince consort to the queen of Avalor. That was going to take some getting used to. Of course, he didn't care about having a title–– as far as he was concerned, he was simply Mateo, the royal wizard who happened to be married to the queen of Avalor.

As he reached for the doorknob, he paused, wondering if he should knock or if he should just walk in. It was his room too–– wasn't it? They were married–– he should just go in. But was it officially his room yet? Or was that after the reception? Would she want her privacy? Or should he just go and––

The door swung open and he was saved from his anxiety attack when Elena bounded out the door, freezing nose to nose with him. The door clicked shut behind her as she smiled knowingly, kissing him lightly on the nose and said, "I know that look."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Mateo grinned sheepishly. "What look?" he said evasively.

"That look you get when you're overthinking things and in the early stages of a mild panic attack."

Chuckling awkwardly, color flooded his cheeks as he said, "Oh, I–– uh–– wasn't sure if I should knock or–– you know–– just walk in since–– or if you preferred privacy or––"

Elena, smiling slightly, pressed a finger to his lips and said, "Shhh…stop worrying, you goose. This is your room too, I am not concerned about my privacy when it comes to you. What's mine is yours, _mi_ _querido._ Though––" her lips curved into a wicked grin as she toyed with the fabric around his collar, "It's probably best that you stayed out this time just because it may have been awkward explaining to everyone waiting for us downstairs what took us so long…"

She hooked a finger around his tie and pulled him in for a kiss. His worries vanishing as quickly as they'd come, he grinned roguishly as he placed his hands on her waist and pressed in a bit closer to her as he returned her affection, kiss for kiss.

"Really guys?" Naomi's amused yet exasperated voice called out from down the hall, "You're literally pushed up against the door to your room and you couldn't control yourselves long enough to step inside?"

Unfazed, Elena giggled against her husband's lips and took a moment to finished the kiss, taking just a little longer than necessary in response to her friend's playful teasing. Pulling back a little, she smiled and winked at Mateo who flashed her favorite crooked grin in return. He stepped back and offered his arm to her as they went to meet their friends and family for the wedding procession.

Naomi and Gabe waited for them at the end of the hall, Naomi shaking her head in mock disbelief as she said, "We came to check on you, wondering what could possibly be taking you so long––"

Elena and Mateo shared a look and burst out laughing.

Quirking an eyebrow, Gabe said, "Did I miss something? What's so funny?"

Still giggling, Elena said, "Nothing, I was just telling Mateo a moment ago that we needed to hurry or there might be awkward explanations needed."

Naomi laughed, rolling her eyes playfully as she said, "Nah, no explanation needed. We would have known exactly what happened."

Mateo couldn't help the blush that colored his cheeks at that comment. He glanced sheepishly at Elena who grinned unrepentantly, a mischievous gleam sparking in her eyes. In an attempt to change the subject, Mateo said quickly, "I didn't get a chance to tell you, but you look amazing, _mi amor._ That dress is beautiful."

"It looks just like her wedding dress," Gabe said shrugging, "but––" he added hastily as Naomi leveled a glare at him, "––it is very pretty!"

Elena laughed, "Thanks Gabe, it is just like my wedding dress only without the six feet of fabric and veil trailing behind it and this skirt is much more suited for twirling across the dance floor than the other."

As if to prove her point, she exchanged a look with Mateo just before taking his hand and twirling a few steps away, and with a flick of his wrist she twirled back against his side, her skirt flowing gracefully around her as they continued walking down the hall without breaking their stride.

"Show offs," Naomi muttered under her breath.

Everyone laughed at that as they made their way towards the front doors. The rest of the wedding party, their families, and the guests were waiting for the couple to arrive so they could begin the wedding procession to the reception site. It was tradition for the newlywed couple to lead their guests through the city to the location of the reception in a sort of parade. The procession was usually accompanied by a mariachi band that played as they walked. It was one of Elena's favorite parts of a traditional Avaloran wedding, and her wedding would be no different, especially since her grandfather would be playing along with the band. She loved the music and the idea of being surrounded by her family and friends and sharing their joy and happiness with the other people of the city.

As they reached the front door, the guards on duty pushed them open, bowing respectfully to their queen, though Mateo noticed the glint of happiness in their eyes as she passed. It seemed even the palace staff and the royal guard were pleased to see their queen so happy.

As the four friends walked down the palace steps to join the procession, the crowd waiting below began applauding as they greeted their queen and her new husband. Both Elena and Mateo were jubilant, grinning from ear to ear and exchanging quick glances as they joined the crowd. Elena hugged her grandparents in law before turning back to Mateo, pausing a moment as he hugged his mother, his back to her–– she took the opportunity to look him up and down, appreciating every inch of what she saw.

He had left the formal jacket behind, dressing for a night on the dance floor, donning a wine red vest in his signature style with golden embroidery along the trim that matched the details on his jacket. This was layered over a long sleeve black button up shirt and secured in place with a brilliant blue sash. Her eyes lingered a moment as she noticed his fitted black pants, thinking about how many times she'd heard him say he was too skinny, but the corners of her lips twitched into the hint of a feline grin as she thought his frame was exactly to her liking. And those pants?

A hint of color flushed her cheeks as Mateo turned back to her, quirking an eyebrow as he stepped closer and took her hand, gently tipping her chin back with a knuckle so she was looking up at him and murmured, "I know that look–– my eyes are up here, _mi amor_." And he kissed her softly, smiling against her lips.

Eliciting a small laugh, Elena kissed him back, closing her eyes as she melted into his touch and breathed in his scent.

A pointed cough drew the couple back to reality. Both turning their heads in the direction of the cough, Elena and Mateo grinned sheepishly at Esteban's exasperated expression.

"If you two are ready, perhaps we could get started?" Esteban said, gesturing to the waiting guests and mariachi band. A collective snicker trickled among the nearby group of teenagers surrounding Isabel as she grinned at her sister, shaking her head at the couple's antics.

Elena grinned at Esteban, saying, "Er–– Of course, if you're ready cousin. Please, just say the word."

Esteban sighed dramatically and signaled the band to begin playing, gesturing to the queen and her new husband to lead the way. They walked through the city accompanied by the band playing their favorite Avaloran folk songs.

Elena could scarcely contain her joy on this happiest of days, feeling as if she could skip and sing and dance all at the same time. Occasionally, she would dance a few practiced steps to the music with Mateo. He would spin her around and she would grin as she twirled away and back into his arms. She felt as if she'd been working towards this day for years–– the day she married her best friend and the love of her life. They were married and nothing and no one would be able to separate them ever again. Mateo was her rock and her greatest supporter and she loved him with all of her heart, soul and mind.

As they made their way through the city, Elena waved and beamed around at the city people who came out to see the procession, doing her best to share her joy with them. Each person they passed waved and cheered for their queen and her prince. The people of Avalor were genuinely happy for her marriage to the royal wizard that they had come to regard as a hero.

Once they arrived at the park, Esteban began directing everyone to their places. A small, elaborately decorated table was set up front and center at the edge of the dance floor, near the gazebo for the queen and her groom and their best man and maid of honor. Nearest to their table sat the rest of the bridal party and their families and past them, surrounding the dancefloor, sat the rest of their guests.

Once everyone was settled, Elena felt an odd surge of butterflies in her stomach as it was time for the first dance. She'd danced with Mateo hundreds of times over the years they'd been friends and then as a courting couple, but this felt different somehow. Special. New.

Getting to his feet, Mateo smiled down at his bride and bowed, offering his hand. "Would you do your husband the incredible honor of dancing with me?"

Smiling broadly, she nodded and placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her to the center of the dancefloor. As she placed her hand on his shoulder and he took her waist, their eyes met and she was instantly and completely captivated by his gaze. The way he looked at her took her breath away. Not for the first time, she felt completely and utterly loved by this man.

She knew from that simple look that she was just as much his world as he was hers. As the first strains of the gentle melody surrounded them, the two of them began moving seamlessly together, immediately finding that perfect rhythm that was as easy and as comfortable as breathing. Elena felt a trickle of goosebumps where his hand slid up to rest upon the bare skin left exposed by the elegant low cut back of her dress. The warmth of his hand guiding her expertly around the dance floor spread warmth through her core and to every fingertip and toe until she felt like she was flying with him.

"You are so beautiful, _mi amor_ ," Mateo murmured as he gently twirled her away from him.

Spinning slowly in time to the music, she twirled back into him, taking his shoulder and pulling him a bit closer than before as she smiled his favorite smile that never failed to leave him feeling dazzled. "Thank you, _mi querido_." Her gaze shifted and she smiled coyly, saying, "Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?"

Grinning crookedly, he said, "You've mentioned it once or twice, but judging from the number of times I've had to remind you where my eyes are, I'm not sure how much I believe it."

Elena laughed as she pulled back from him, holding his hands as she twirled in such a way that she ended with her back pressed snugly to his chest and his arms wrapped snugly around her, keeping their steps in time to the music. Looking over her shoulder up into his warm hazel eyes, she pressed a kiss to his jaw and said, "Well, can you blame me? You're just too desirable for your own good."

Chuckling quietly, Mateo spun her back around so that she was facing him and pulled her close, brushing his thumb in idle little circles against the skin of her back. Kissing her temple lightly, he murmured in a low voice that set her blood racing through her veins, "You're one to talk. I have found it increasingly difficult over the last months to behave like a gentleman around you, everything about you draws me in and sometimes I feel like I'm losing my mind–– my need for you is so overwhelming."

Elena felt her eyes sting as the tears of happiness built. She breathed deeply, smiling softly as she gazed up at him. She loved this man so much, she didn't think she would ever find the words to be able to fully express it. And, yet, somehow, she thought that trying would be unnecessary. They shared an understanding of one another that transcended such things as simple words. Though she still wished for some other way to fully express it to him, if only to satisfy her own need to know she did everything she possibly could to love him.

As the final strains of the song washed over them, Mateo spun her one last time and dipped her low, smiling down at her as he held her gracefully arched form securely. Pulling her slowly up, he leaned down and met her half way with a sweet, lingering kiss as their guests clapped for them.

As Elena stood, she interlaced her fingers with his and tugged him across the dance floor to their table. As they faced their guests, they shared a long smile before turning their attention to the people spread at the tables before them. Elena squeezed Mateo's hand before speaking up.

"Thank you everyone for coming to our wedding today. I think I can speak for both Mateo and myself when I say that it means the world to us that each and every one of you is here to celebrate the beginning of our happily ever after with us," she looked questioningly at her husband.

Mateo grinned crookedly, though his heart had jumped into his chest at being expected to be the center of attention, he remembered his training over the past months, looked into Elena's eyes, and feeling his courage renewed, said, "Yes, _mi amor_ , I think you know me well enough to be able to speak on my behalf. However," he looked at the guests around them, "I would also like to add that Elena and I truly appreciate the emotional support and good wishes we've received. I am especially thankful to each and every one of you who has been so welcoming and encouraging to me as I've been doing everything I could these past months to learn about Elena's world and do my best to be ready to stand at her side as her helpmate, to support her as she rules as her––" he swallowed hard, steeling himself to use the title that felt so foreign to his tongue, "––her prince consort, as her husband."

Elena nodded in approval as she beamed, squeezing his hand, before she continued, "We would also like to take a moment to thank everyone who worked so hard to make this day such a beautiful dream come true. Thank you to my staff who has worked tirelessly over the past weeks and especially today to make sure everything was in place and ready for the big day. Thank you Armando for officiating over our ceremony and acting as master of ceremonies tonight. Also for keeping me on schedule these past few months as the wedding drew nearer and more things required my attention. Thank you to my sister, Isa, and all of her friends for being part of our ceremony and standing with us as we spoke our vows."

Elena turned and walked over to Naomi who was sitting in her place at the head table and gestured, saying, "I would like to personally thank my best friend, Naomi Turner, for being one of our biggest cheerleaders. For doing so much as my maid of honor to help me prepare for this day. For always having a smart mouth comment to everything," murmured laughter trickled throughout the crowd at that. Everyone who knew Naomi knew that Elena spoke the absolute truth. "Thank you, Naomi, one of our fiercest supporters and greatest sources of laughter when things looked less than positive. You will always be my best friend and a sister to me." Naomi wiped at a stray tear and stood as Elena pulled her best friend in for a hug.

"Congratulations, Elena," Naomi whispered, "In case you didn't know already, but I approve of your choice of husband. You couldn't have chosen better."

"Don't let Gabe hear you say that," Elena laughed quietly.

"Meh, he's my man and completely off limits," she responded with a smirk before turning to Mateo and hugging him too. "Take care of her, ok?"

"Of course," he said sincerely as he returned his friend's embrace before sliding an arm around Elena's waist giving her a squeeze as he turned to Gabe and said, "I would like to personally thank Captain Gabe Nuñez for everything he's done for us. Not just in preparing for the wedding and being our best man, but in all the years you've been our best friend. I appreciate your friendship and loyalty, not to mention your dedication to the impossible task of keeping Elena safe."

Those who really knew the queen, mostly her family and close friends, laughed heartily at that declaration, knowing just how true it was. Gabe chuckled and stood, clapping hands with Mateo in a sort of handshake and pulling him in for a hearty clap on the shoulder. He said, "I know you'll be almost as good at protecting her as I am, but don't worry, I'll always be here to back you up and save your skin."

Rolling his eyes good naturedly, Mateo laughed, "Thanks Gabe."

Elena was becoming emotional again as she thanked her best friends for the role they played in her finding her happily ever after. She threw her arms enthusiastically around Gabe's neck in a very Elena kind of hug before returning to Mateo's side, wiping her eyes as she smiled up at him. He put his arm around her and leaned in to kiss her temple before she looked at her grandparents and said, "Abuelo, Abuela? Thank you for your love and support all these years. Thank you for the wisdom you've shared and the unconditional love you've shown me. Thank you for everything you've taught me as I've prepared to become queen and then again as I prepared to be a wife. You are the best abuelos a girls could hope for and for that I will be eternally grateful. I love you."

As Francisco and Luisa came forward to hug their granddaughter, Mateo spoke up, saying, "Francisco and Luisa? I also wanted to say thanks for being like grandparents to me too. I've learned a lot and I appreciate the love you've shown to me and how quickly you accepted me into your family. And Luisa, thank you for always making sure that I ate regularly," he grinned at Luisa, who finished hugging Elena and shot him a mock glare, "That's because if I didn't remind you, you would have wasted away the way you would go days without eating, the way you cloister yourself in that workshop day and night." Guests were laughing at her admonishment as she glanced over at Rafa and asked, "Has he always been like this?"

Rafa grinned and called out, "I'm afraid so, Luisa."

Luisa pulled Mateo in for a hug, saying, "Welcome to the family Mateo. It won't be much different, you've been like one of my grandchildren for years now. That hasn't changed."

Mateo returned the hug, "Thanks Luisa, that means a lot to me." He pulled back and shook hands with Francisco who said, "Yes, welcome to the family Mateo."

"Thank you, sir."

As Francisco and Luisa returned to their seats, Mateo looked over to where Rafa sat, beaming with pride as tears sparkled in her eyes, and continued, "I would also like to thank my mother for everything she's done in my life to get me to this point. I'm pretty sure that it was never her plan for me to marry a queen, but she seems to have accepted it ok," he winked at his mother who choked out a laugh that was also a sob. Luisa leaned over and patted her hand comfortingly. Mateo continued, "But she's always been there for me, quietly— or not so quietly—" he winked at her with a grin, "—cheering me on, always encouraging me to be the best person I could be. She's taught me so much about love and kindness and honor and good posture." The guests tittered with laughter at that. Mateo finished, saying, "But truly, thank you, Mami, for being such a great mother and a constant stream of support when I needed it the most."

Everyone clapped as Rafa rose from her seat and hurried over to pull her son into a fierce embrace, whispering, "Aah, thank you, _mi Mateito_ , for being such a wonderful son. I love you, _mijo_."

She turned and pulled Elena into a hug as well, murmuring, "Thank you for always taking such good care of him, your majesty—"

Elena whispered, "Call me Elena!"

Chuckling, Rafa said, "Sorry! Your— Elena. But truly, thank you. He's always been the best kind of young man, but he's become so much more since you came into his life. Thank you."

Elena squeezed her mother in law and said, "I can say the same about him coming into my life," she sniffed and pulled back, taking Mateo's hand lovingly in her own. Rafa smiled and went back to her seat, blowing her nose on a handkerchief as she went.

Elena took a moment to collect herself before she said, "And of course, I want to thank my cousin, Esteban, for pretty much everything you've seen today. He has been our wedding coordinator and put a lot of sleepless nights and effort into making today absolutely perfect. Thank you so much, cousin, for your dedication to making today so wonderful. You are amazing."

Esteban stood near the food table where he'd been making sure dinner was ready to be served once the speech was complete, he stroked his mustache and said, "Yes, this is true." But there was a wistful tone to his voice and his eyes gleamed with what looked suspiciously like tears before he turned away and busied himself over the food.

Elena smiled after him, knowing that he wasn't one for showing affection and turned back to Mateo, taking his hands in her own before saying, "And, of course, I want to thank you, Mateo de Alva, for even making today possible," her voice softened slightly and her eyes filled with tears as she said thickly, "You've been by my side from the very beginning. I've always been able to count on you and call you my friend. You've always been the one I could always rely on to give me sound advice, and even when I recklessly disregarded your advice, you still stood by me. Over the years, you've become my very best friend, the one I knew I could go to with anything. The one I could trust with my life and my heart. Thank you, Mateo de Alva for being the wonderful man I've come to love with my entire being. I love you, _mi amor_."

Mateo held her hand in his as he watched her speak her heart. She stared into his eyes and he could see the truth of her words shining out at him. He felt his own eyes burning with emotion as she spoke. When she finished, she leaned in and, cupping his face in her hands, kissed him thoroughly.

Pulling back, a soft smile played at her lips as he smiled her favorite crooked grin before he spoke, "Elena, _mi reina_ , I could speak for the next thousand years and I don't think I'd be able to really express the extent of my love for you. When we met, I'll admit I was instantly enamoured by your very person. You are beautiful, charming, and the most charismatic person I know. You could befriend an angry dragon. Yeah, I was enamoured but it never even crossed my mind in that moment to consider you as anything more than my princess. It would take me over two years before I would understand what that strange fluttering in my heart was or the reason I was always so excited to see you or the reason my day would brighten simply because you walked by. I was completely clueless."

Her eyes sparkled with tears as he gave her a self deprecating smile and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles, "And the moment I finally realized what all of that meant, I immediately gave it up as a lost cause, never believing that someone as wonderful as you let alone a princess, could ever love someone like me as more than a friend. And really, I was beyond grateful that I could even call you a friend. I had determined to quietly remain your best friend because that's what you needed from me and your needs took priority over my own. I was willing to be whatever you needed me to be–– be it royal wizard or friend–– because that meant that I could be close to you and watch over you and make sure you were happy and taken care of. But that night when we danced together for hours and you confessed your own feelings–– you told me that you loved me? That was one of the happiest moments of my life–– next to the moment you agreed to marry me."

His voice had become husky with emotion, and he spoke thickly trying to get around the lump that had formed in his throat. "Thank you, Queen Elena Castillo Flores, for inspiring me to be a better person, for always believing in me and for loving me the way you do." A single tear trickled down her cheek as they stared into each others eyes a moment after he'd finished talking. Sliding her arms around his shoulders, she pulled him in for a fierce embrace, holding his tightly to her. He responded, slipping his own arms around her waist.

"I love you so much, Mateo," she whispered.

"And I you," he replied.

The guests around them applauded enthusiastically for their queen and her prince and the love that they so clearly shared.

After that, Elena and Mateo both felt that the evening went by in a blur. Luisa's tamale feast was served and the guests ate their fill of her famous pork tamales. Horchata, teas, sparkling juices and wine were served and a good time was had by all. Many of their guests stopped by the head table to offer their personal congratulations to the happy couple.

At one point, Rafa hurried over to them, simply radiating happiness.

"Mijo!" she called out, pulling her son to his feet and into a bone gripping embrace as Elena stood and watched with a smile. "I'm so proud of you and the man you've become," she whispered as she hugged him, "Congratulations!"

He smiled and returned his mother's embrace, whispering, "Thanks, mami."

She pulled away slightly and held his cheeks between her hands, forcing him to hunch over slightly as she pulled his face down to her eye level. "Now," she said, a mischievous gleam in her eye, "How much longer do I have to wait for news of my grandchildren?"

Face flooding with color, Mateo spluttered, "Wha— Mami! We've been married for like an hour!"

Naomi laughed from her seat where she was finishing off her tamale dinner, "Don't worry Rafa, I'm pretty sure you won't have to wait too long with these two."

"Naomi!" Elena chided, her face reddening along with Mateo's though she was laughing too.

Mateo's face turned a deeper shade of red at the teasing. He knew it was all in good fun, but this was an area he was finding himself increasingly nervous about as the day went along.

Not the children part— he and Elena both wanted children. Which was good, as he was married to the queen of Avalor, not having children really wasn't an option. She needed an heir.

No, it was the part that had to happen before the children came along. He couldn't figure out why that made him nervous. This was Elena, after all. The two of them were very affectionate with each other, and even in the beginning when he'd been a little shy about seeming too forward, it hadn't taken him long to find his confidence and become comfortable with showing her the affection he knew they both craved. And now, he had no reservations about taking her in his arms or kissing her but— _that_?

He was becoming more of a nervous wreck by the minute thinking about it. He'd never done _that_ before and though he understood the basic mechanics, he worried that he'd do something wrong. What if he hurt her? Or did something completely embarrassing? This was a major step in any relationship and for some reason, as badly as he wanted her, the thought of stepping over that line seemed terrifying— an insurmountable obstacle from where he was standing.

Mateo took a deep shuddering breath as Rafa released her son and drew Elena into a hug. "Welcome to our family, your majesty."

"Rafa, as you said, we're family. Please, you know I want you to call me, Elena."

Chuckling, the older woman smiled a little sheepishly— in a manner that was so reminiscent of her son that Elena couldn't help grinning. "I'm sorry, your— I mean, Elena. That's going to be a hard habit to break."

They all laughed at that, even Mateo who blinked hard and shook his head a little to clear it, as he tried to push those fears to the back of his mind. He knew Elena would tell him he was being silly. Besides, they still had hours of celebrating with their friends and family ahead of them before he would come face to face with that fear. He needed to pull himself together.

The music started back up again and Mateo determined to forget his fears and enjoy the night celebrating with his wife. He offered her his hand and said, "Queen Elena Castillo Flores, would you care to dance?"

Grinning at him, she took his hand and said, "Of course!"

The two of them danced the salsa, the merengue, the malagueña, and many more as the night wore on. They danced with each other for awhile before Mateo danced a lively merengue with his mother while Elena danced with her grandfather. Mateo even danced a salsa with Luisa and was impressed with her footwork. Elena convinced Esteban to dance a sambarosa with her, pleased that he was capable of dancing something besides the waltz.

Their family and friends offered up toasts to the happy couple. Luisa and Rafa drank to future grandchildren while Francisco drank to a long life full of love, laughter and music–– lots of music. Gabe drank to their health while Naomi drank to them never losing their affection for each other though she hoped that now they were married they'd keep it out of the halls and in their room. Isabel drank to them having many adventures and making many new discoveries together and Esteban drank to their success as the caretakers and defenders of Avalor.

Of course there was the traditional _la vibora de la mar_. Esteban wasn't particularly keen on this tradition as he considered it to be a bit undignified, but Elena and Mateo agreed that it was a fun one they wanted to include at their reception. All of the single ladies and men formed a single file line, joining hands as Elena and Mateo each stood on a chair and held hands, forming a bridge for the line to cross under. The band began playing the music and the line moved among the tables and across the dance floor, under the bridge in time to the music. The band systematically increased the tempo and the line increased their speed as well. As the people in line danced under the bridge, they purposely bumped Elena and Mateo in an attempt to get them to fall from the chair.

As the music became faster and faster, the bumping became quicker and more insistent. Both Elena and Mateo couldn't stop laughing as they held onto each other and tried to keep their balance. Finally, Gabe gave Mateo's knees an almighty shove with his shoulders and knocked him down amidst gales of laughter. The line immediately broke up and all of the men surrounded the groom and scooped him up onto their shoulders as Elena screeched with laughter at his shocked face. They threw him in the air a few times as they shouted in celebration of his marriage.

Once they finally put her poor husband down safely, she prepared to toss the bouquet from the chair she was standing on. Everyone laughed when Elena closed her eyes and threw her bridal bouquet over hear head and it landed easily in young Olivia's arms. The other women in the group were so surprised they didn't even try to fight for the bouquet, not even Naomi who had been boasting about how she was going to be the one to catch it.

When it came time for the garter toss, and Elena, the queen of Avalor, sat in her chair in the middle of the dance floor, giving the blushing Mateo a challenging look as she wiggled her ankle at him.

 _Come and get it, mi amor_ , her look said to him.

He grinned, though his face was scarlet, as he walked over to her and knelt before her, gently taking her ankle in his hands, sliding one hand up her calf before she pulled it back, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, I think you know," she said mysteriously.

"You can't be serious!" he spluttered, "You're the queen, you can't honestly expect–– Here?! In front of––"

"She's right, mate," Gabe chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder, "You know you gotta get it with your teeth! Am I right, guys?" he called out to the men surrounding them, waiting for their chance to catch the garter. They cheered in agreement. "See? I don't make the rules." Gabe shrugged and Elena laughed as she allowed poor, blushing Mateo to take her leg back.

"It'll be ok, _mi amor_. Just remember, it's tradition!"

Mateo sighed, feeling the emotions warring within him as he felt equal parts eager to do as she asked and self conscious of doing it in front of all of those people. But he grinned roguishly and shrugged, saying, "Fine, if you insist," before he dove beneath her skirt to the howls and laughter of the watching guests. Elena laughed with delight as he pressed a little kiss to her knee and another midway up her thigh before he reached her garter and took it between his teeth. She squealed as his lips brushed the sensitive skin beneath the garter and he began crawling backwards, pulling the garter off smoothly, but took his time, causing tiny goose bumps to rise along her arms and legs as he allowed his lips to softly brush her skin the entire way down her leg.

As he untangled himself from her dress he sat up, a triumphant gleam in his eye as he held the garter securely between his teeth. The guys around him cheered him on. Sitting on his knees he grinned wickedly at his beautiful wife, leaning in to kiss her deeply as he blindly shot the garter over his shoulder and directly into Gabe's face.

Smiling against his lips, she murmured, "See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"No, it was surprisingly fun, we should do that again sometime."

She laughed and kissed him again before standing and pulling him to his feet as they went to congratulate the blushing Gabe who stared mutely at the garter in his hand.

Naomi joined them and they all laughed at his expression as Elena elbowed Naomi saying, "So? When's the wedding? It's apparently your turn next."

Elena and Mateo were both shocked when Naomi blushed–– actually blushed–– and said, "Er–– we were thinking next summer actually."

"What?!" they said together.

"Yeah, uh, he actually asked me last night. We were walking the docks and ended up sitting in the rigging of my mom's ship, it's been a favorite spot of ours since the night of the Malvaran ambassador's ball all those years ago. Anyways, we were going to tell you guys when you got back from your honeymoon." She showed Elena the small diamond and sapphire ring on her left hand.

Elena squealed with delight, hugging her friend as she jumped up and down, "Oh my goodness! Naomi! I can't believe you didn't tell me. How could you not tell me?!"

"We didn't want to take away from your big day," Naomi shrugged.

"Oh my–– wow! We need to tell everyone! This calls for a celebration!"

"Just calm down your majesty. You can fuss over us later. Tonight is your night. We're not going anywhere. Can we just celebrate your wedding before you go crazy celebrating mine?"

Elena sighed dramatically, "Fine, but as soon as we get back, we are going to be talking about your engagement party. Deal?"

"Deal!" Naomi grinned.

"Congratulations Naomi!" Mateo said, hugging her and turning to shake the still silent Gabe's hand. "What's wrong?" he asked, puzzled at his friend's silence. "Aren't you happy that you asked her?"

"What? Oh! Of course! I–– it's just so weird that I asked her and then I get hit in the face with the garter. I was nervous about taking this step but it was apparently fate." He shrugged.

"Of course it's fate!" Elena cried, "You two are perfect for each other!" she hugged Gabe, "Congratulations to you both! This is the best wedding gift you could ever give me."

"Oh, well I'd better take back the tea set from Norburg I bought you on my last trip there."

"You bought us a tea set?" Mateo asked.

"That's none of your business, your highness," Naomi quipped.

"Ugh, don't call me that," Mateo said, wrinkling his nose.

"What?" Gabe said, grinning, "Should we call you 'Prince Mateo' then?"

"Good lord, no!" Mateo practically shouted, "I'm just Mateo, and you of all people should know that."

"Just Mateo?" Gabe asked.

"The royal wizard," Mateo insisted.

"Right!" Elena chirped, "Just Mateo, the royal wizard, who happens to be married to the queen of Avalor," she kissed him on the nose as she grinned and hugged him around the shoulders.

"That's right," he insisted, "I've accepted that nobles and strangers are going to call me 'prince' or 'your highness' or whatever, but I don't have to accept that from my friends and family."

"Aww," Elena put on a mock pout, "but I wanted to call you ' _mi príncipe'_."

"You, _mi reina,_ " Mateo said emphatically, "may call me whatever you like."

He gave her a squeeze around her shoulders and pressed a quick kiss to her temple and she smiled widely, as she said, "That's what I like to hear. Now–– how about we go and cut that beautiful cake?"

* * *

 **A/N - Don't go too far! I still have one more chapter to write- the wedding night! But today is Happily Ever After Day as part of Eleteo Appreciation Week on Tumblr and I'm not sure if I'll get chapter 5 finished in time, so I'm posting anyways. But it's coming...very soon!**


	6. Two Hearts Become One

**A/N - This chapter details the build up to Elena and Mateo's wedding night. While not smutty by any stretch of the imagination, it does contain suggestive themes.  
**

* * *

Elena collapsed into her place at the bridal party's head table–– exhausted but exhilarated. The day had been idyllic, a perfect beginning to this new chapter of her life, but she was tired. Beaming, she surveyed the park where the wedding reception was winding down, and watched her loved ones, her court, and her honored guests enjoying themselves as they celebrated with their queen–– celebrated the day she had married her soulmate and best friend.

Mateo.

Her breath caught in her throat and a tiny knowing smile blossomed upon her lips as a pair of warm hands gently rested themselves upon her shoulders. Her heart leapt with anticipation as the most beautiful voice she knew whispered in her ear, "You look exhausted. Are you ready to go?"

Blushing a little, Elena swallowed hard and smiled shyly as she nodded, still watching their guests milling about the park.

A smile in his voice, Mateo whispered, "Very good, _mi amor_. I'll have Armando make the announcement." Warmth flashed over her skin, radiating from the point where his lips pressed a soft kiss to her temple before he straightened and walked away, leaving Elena to her thoughts.

She could scarcely believe the day had finally come–– looking back, it felt as if she had subconsciously been working her way to this from the moment she'd locked eyes with him from within the amulet that had been her prison–– the day they came together to commit their lives and their love to one another before their friends, their family and their kingdom.

She loved that man with all of her heart, mind and soul. He was the one who had been her key to freedom; he was the one who had willingly walked at her side into darkness time and time again; and he was the one who had connected with her on such a deep level that it would cause them physical pain to be separated.

Plus, she thought as her face flooded with color, it didn't hurt that she loved everything about him from his curly hair to his knobby knees–– she had never been able to keep her hands off of him, even before she'd had a clue that they were made for each other. In recent months, just the mere thought of him set her heart racing and sent warmth flooding her veins.

And now–– they would be leaving the reception and going back to the palace–– to the queen's suite where Mateo's things had been moved to just that afternoon. They would be going there–– together–– as husband and wife–– for the very first time.

The skin on the back of her neck prickled and her toes curled in anticipation of what _that_ meant.

"I know that look," a familiar teasing voice said.

Elena jumped, startled from her reverie as Naomi plopped down into the chair beside her and grinned.

"What look?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

"That glazed blushy look you get every time you think about _him_."

Elena made a tutting noise, shoving her best friend's arm as she protested, "I do not!"

Pinning her with a knowing look, Naomi raised an eyebrow and said, "Ok, tell me truthfully— what were you thinking about just before I got here?"

Elena looked away, blushing furiously.

Naomi shouted in triumph, "Ha! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Mateo had returned, and was looking at Naomi curiously.

"Knew that Elena was thinking about how gorgeous she thinks you are and how she can't wait to get you alone so she—"

"Ok, I think you've had a bit too much of the punch. We're just going to go now," Elena quickly interrupted her friend, her face beet red as she got to her feet and grinned apologetically at Mateo.

He offered his arm to Elena, who took it gratefully. Looking over to where Armando had taken his place, she nodded— cuing him to make the announcement.

As the couple stood listening to Armando announcing their exit, Mateo grinned roguishly and leaned over to whisper in Elena's ear, "It's ok, you know, I was thinking the same thing."

Choking back a laugh, she squeezed his arm and whispered back, "And you call me the minx!"

They shared a small smile as Armando called out, "Please gather round to wish Queen Elena Castillo Flores and Prince Mateo de Alva well as they make their exit."

Their friends and family, along with the other guests, gathered before them and began applauding, leaving an open space for the couple to walk. Rafa stepped forward to kiss Mateo on the cheek as Elena reached out to squeeze Luisa's hand. The couple smiled and waved and said goodnight to their guests as they passed through the crowd, slowly making their way to the enclosed coach waiting for them.

Once inside, the driver shut the door, and whisked them away–– away from their friends and family and the party that was winding down in the wee hours of the morning–– towards the palace. Their home.

They would be leaving the next day for their honeymoon trip to the summer castle retreat on a private island in Malvara that had been offered to the couple as a gift from King Alejandro. But this night–– this night the newly weds would spend together in their home.

Mateo slid his arm around Elena's shoulders, pulling her close to his side and pressed a soft kiss to her hair, murmuring, "We made it, _mi amor_."

Elena snuggled up to his side, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head in that perfect little spot between his shoulder and his neck as she said with a sigh and a soft smile, "Finally."

The couple enjoyed the ride in comfortable silence, simply content to be together in each other's arms, stealing the occasional kiss as both became lost in their thoughts.

Knowing what was coming next, Mateo felt the heat rise up the back of his neck as his heart steadily quickened its pace. Fears and insecurities that had been nagging at the back of his mind threatened to rise up and overwhelm him. The moment was nearly upon them–– he wanted it so badly, but the thought of actually following through had him in a state of near panic.

He felt utterly inexperienced in matters of intimacy, though the two of them had been incredibly intimate on an emotional level for a long time. She knew every one of his fears and insecurities–– save this one–– the physical aspect, however, was a complete mystery. And she was so perfect and beautiful and confident–– he was blown away by his good fortune to have her love him–– he wanted everything to be perfect–– for her.

" _Querido_?" she said tentatively.

"Hmm?" he murmured as he continued stroking her arm idly.

"Are— are— you're not as nervous as I am, are you?"

This brought Mateo up short. It had never occurred to him that his beautiful, strong, confident queen could ever be nervous–– about _this_. He pulled away just enough to look her in the eye, his cheeks tinged with color.

"You're actually nervous, _mi amor_?"

She pressed her lips together in a small smile she nodded, "Yes, I am. And judging from your racing heart, I thought you might be too."

Eyebrows furrowed, Mateo frowned a little, "Why would you be nervous? You're not— you don't regret—"

"Mateo de Alva, you stop right there," she said sternly, but continued softly, cupping his cheek in her hand, "Of course I don't regret a thing. I've wanted you so badly for a long time now, and up until five minutes ago the very idea of having no more boundaries between us made me dizzy with excitement."

Mateo thought about this a moment before quirking an eyebrow, "What changed?"

She thought she heard a hint of sadness in his tone and said quickly, "Nothing! Except—" she looked away, playing with a loose strand of hair, "I don't know what to do and I'm terrified of making a mistake that will ruin this most perfect of days. Or I'll be awkward or ridiculous and you'd laugh at me."

Mateo just stared at her, utterly perplexed. "I–– I could never laugh at you, _mi amor._ If anything, it would be the other way around. You are my first and only love. I am completely inexperienced in matters of–– er––" he rubbed the back of his neck as he searched for the right word, " ––intimate relations."

Smiling ruefully, Elena took his hand and softly kissed the back of his knuckles. "You do realize that I am just as inexperienced as you are, right? Remember? I was mentally preparing myself for a political marriage until you came into my life," she sighed wistfully, glancing out the window at the starry night sky before continuing, "Besides, my parents taught me how very special that kind of intimacy is and how I should save it for the one I chose to commit my life to and who had chosen me in return."

She smiled shyly at him, her eyes sparkling in the starlight, saying, "But, I want to share that with you, _querido_ , I want that connection with you––" she paused.

"But?" Mateo prompted gently.

Sighing, she continued, "But, we've been dancing around that line for so long–– I don't know about you but I've been desperately wishing to cross it for months now, so much that I feel like I'm losing my mind sometimes."

Grinning, Mateo said, "I may be able to relate to that better than you think."

Laughing a little, Elena said, "You sure could have fooled me, Mr. Self Control all the time."

He gave her an affectionate little squeeze as he said, "Well that's always been my job, right? Acting as your personal impulse control?"

"Perhaps," she smiled coyly before her gaze shifted and she sighed, "But, I guess my point is that you know everything about me— every fear, weakness, and insecurity. I know I can trust you but there's just something about that final step that feels just so— vulnerable. Everything, physically and emotionally will be laid out for you to see." She cupped his face in her hands and looked deeply into his eyes as she spoke her heart. "You are the only one I would trust with that but—" she paused, biting her bottom lip uncertainly.

He watched her thoughtfully for a moment before reaching up to stroke her cheek, saying softly, "But crossing that line is intimidating," he rested his forehead against hers, "You don't know what to do because you've never done this before and it's such a special moment, you want it to be perfect but you feel ill prepared and are uncertain that you'll do things right."

Elena pulled back to stare wide eyed at him, "How did you know?"

"Because that's exactly how I'm feeling right now."

Lips parting slightly, Elena stared in surprise. It never failed to astound her that Mateo was truly her perfect match in every way. He knew her–– understood her–– in a way no one else did, even in this most intimate and personal way that they'd never spoken of before.

Warmth blossomed in her core spreading to her toes and fingertips, as her lips curved into a slow smile. She thought thought that, impossible as it may seem, she loved this man more than ever and wondered if she would spend the rest of her life learning to love him a little more every day.

"What's that look for, _mi amor_?" Mateo asked quietly, quirking a curious eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing much," she said lightly, placing a hand on his chest and hooking a finger around his tie. Her smile widened as she pulled him in, kissing him deeply as she murmured against his lips, "just thinking about how much I love you and how perfect we are together."

Mateo smiled into the kiss as he slid his arms around her, tugging her up into his lap, saying, "Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

They soon became lost to the city scenery passing them by, clinging to one another as each kiss became slower and deeper, yet more insistent somehow, their hands tentatively venturing from known territory inching past the boundaries into the new. Elena felt heady with anticipation, her heart racing as she breathed in his scent. Mateo's hands roamed around her back, exploring the soft exposed skin, courtesy of the low cut back of her dress, he grinned as he felt the trail of goosebumps rising at his touch. As Elena's own hands wandered down and began toying with the sash around Mateo's waist, the pair froze at the sound of a man's pointed cough.

Looking over her shoulder, Elena noticed that the coach had stopped and their driver was holding the door open, waiting for them to make their exit. Blushing deeply, she glanced back at Mateo and they shared a sheepish look as Elena giggled, sliding from his lap and allowed him step out of the coach first.

Mateo turned, smiling widely as he extended his hand to help her step from the carriage. "Welcome home, _mi reina_ ," he said softly, pausing as–– not for the first time that day–– his breath caught in his throat as he was struck by her appearance.

She was a vision standing in the doorway of the coach in her white gown, her raven dark hair wreathed in the ethereal light of the moon. By the poise and grace with which she held herself, she was magical–– like an angel descending from the heavens. And the smile she gave him took his breath away. Swallowing past the lump that had formed in his throat, Mateo was nearly overwhelmed by the waves of love and desire washing over him.

As she placed her hand in his, he watched her descend the steps and pause before him. He kissed her once and offered his arm to her. Taking it, Elena pressed into his side, leaning her head on his shoulder as they made their way up the palace steps.

Upon entering the grand entrance hall, Mateo couldn't help but notice the absence of the usual guards and bustling staff, though most of the staff was likely to be still working at the reception and it was so late that it was nearly morning. But he also had the impression that the royal guards were purposely making themselves scarce to give their queen a bit of privacy as she arrived home with her new husband for the very first time.

Mateo made a mental note to thank Gabe later.

They wandered slowly, electricity slowly building between them as their hearts raced in anticipation of what awaited them at the end of their trek to the royal suite that was now their personal sanctuary. The couple remained silent, simply choosing to enjoy the quiet alone with one another. Mateo had a hard time keeping his eyes off of his beautiful bride as they walked together. He was thankful that he really didn't need to watch where he was going, he could find her room in his sleep, so he kept his eyes locked on her, awestruck by the knowledge that they were actually getting their happily ever after–– together.

As they approached the suite, Elena glanced up at Mateo, smiling shyly as she said, "I— I was hoping— I should have asked, but–– will you help me? With my dress and my hair?"

Smiling softly, Mateo said, "Of course, _mi amor_."

Elena beamed up at him, her eyes shining with love and happiness as she noticed his gaze shift and a mischievous gleam sparked in his eye. Much to her surprise and delight––before she could question his sudden change in mood–– Mateo swept an arm behind her knees and scooped her up into his arms. As Elena let out a peal of laughter and slid her arms around his neck, Mateo grinned roguishly and said, "I once read somewhere that it's tradition for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold of their home."

"But the palace is our home, silly goose, you missed the threshold when we walked in the door," Elena teased.

Shrugging, Mateo said, "True, but this suite is the one place within the palace that belongs solely to us, so I thought it more appropriate to carry you through this door."

"You have a point there," Elena conceded, before pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek and cooing, "My wizard prince is so clever."

Hugging her to him, Mateo grinned, peering into her eyes, appreciating their warmth and the way that they sparkled with joy and happiness–– at him. Her gaze spoke of the unfathomable depths of her love, and he couldn't help but feel blessed by it. Both were quiet as they paused, unable to tear their eyes from one another as the spark of electricity intensified, the tension becoming palpable. Elena could hear his heart thumping against the wall of his chest, in perfect time with her own. Without breaking her gaze, Mateo pushed open the door to the suite, and, taking a deep breath, he carried her over the threshold, nudging the door shut behind him.

And just like that. They were alone. Together. In _their_ bedroom.

Elena slipped down from Mateo's arms, taking his hands in her own, she smiled softly and backed away, leading him across the room, pausing near the vanity.

Mateo brushed a feather light kiss to her lips, smiling as he gently grasped her by the shoulders, turning her around so her back was to him, he guided her to sit on the velvet stool before the large mirror. Meeting her reflection's gaze, he smiled her favorite crooked smile before turning his attention to the carefully crafted masterpiece that was her elaborately braided and twisted hair. His clever fingers found the first hairpin, pulling it out and placing it upon the vanity as he leaned in to brush his lips softly against the crook of her shoulder, sending a shiver of delight down Elena's spine and all the way to her toes curling in her shoes.

Kicking off her shoes, Elena closed her eyes and leaned back into him, thinking she could happily lose herself in a sea of Mateo's kisses as he pulled another hairpin and left another small kiss slightly higher on her neck. He continued with another pin–– pin after pin and kiss after kiss as Elena struggled to sit still, so desperate was she to return the kisses until he'd pulled the last pin. She gasped softly as he pressed a lingering kiss to the soft sensitive skin beneath her ear, her hair cascading down her back in a softly curled mane of dark, shimmering tresses.

Turning to him, she stood and slid her arms around his waist, her lips twitching into a slow smile as she whispered, "That feels so much better, thank you _mi querido_."

"You're welcome, _mi amor_ ," he said quietly, his voice so low and husky it sent goosebumps up her arms. Color flushing his cheeks, his gaze shifted and he smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck as he said, "Should I— I mean would you like me— or maybe I—"

Elena hushed him with a finger to his lips, flashing a coy smile as she began tugging at the sash secured about his waist. Pressing close to him, she murmured as she brushed her lips softly against the skin revealed by his unbuttoned shirt collar, "My turn, let me help you now."

Mateo's sudden bout of nerves vanished as quickly as it had come, replaced by a mixture of desire and mild amusement as Elena tugged and tugged at the back of his sash that refused to come loose. He had to give her credit for her persistence and for keeping her cool. Grinning crookedly, he reached behind him and gently guided her hands to the place where the sash was secured at his side. "Perhaps you'll have a bit more success if you try over here, _mi amor._ " And he kissed the top of her head.

Elena pursed her lips together in a smirk, but remained quiet as she found the end of the sash tucked securely beneath its folds and pulled it free, unwrapping the yards of fabric from around his waist and freeing the vest so that it hung open, revealing the dress shirt tucked in beneath. She slid the vest from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck and, unable to resist a moment longer, leaned in to kiss him deeply, her lips parted slightly.

Tasting the love and desire upon her tongue, Mateo forgot every fear, every doubt, and every insecurity as he threw himself into that slow, lingering kiss, pressing her tightly to him and still feeling she somehow wasn't yet close enough. Elena tugged at his shirt, pulling it loose as Mateo's fingers ghosted down the back of her dress, deftly unfastening each pearl-like button from its stay and each of the corset hooks beneath as he slowly loosened the dress until there was nothing but her soft, warm skin beneath his gentle fingers.

Eliciting a soft, satisfied sound from the back of her throat, Elena's hands slid beneath the hem of his shirt and ran up the planes of his chest, reveling in the feel of his skin beneath her finger tips. Slipping the shirt up and over his head, she dropped it to the floor and paused, breathless–– her heart racing as she looked up into her beloved's warm hazel eyes. In those eyes, she could see the promise of the future they would build together, the love that they would share, and the memories they would create. She understood that he was her perfect match in every way and knew without a shadow of a doubt that he felt the same about her.

Mateo had felt the warmth smoldering, building deep in his core as the intensity of her gaze melded into his own. He loved this woman with his entire being, would do anything for her and go to any lengths for her. They belonged together and in that promise, there was no fear. He met her steady gaze, his heart skipping a beat as she nodded slightly, her lips twitching up into the tiniest of soft smiles.

Mateo brought his hands up and placed them gently on her shoulders, brushing away the loose fabric of her dress until it slipped away, the final barrier between them falling into a pool of fabric at her feet. He froze as he took in her every perfect curve, the vulnerability and love in her eyes took his breath away.

Elena felt his thorough gaze roving the length of her body, warmth flashing over her skin beneath the gentle caress of his eyes. Her skin flushed with desire and a hint of nerves and fear from the vulnerability of baring herself completely before him.

In spite of her nervousness, she looked back, swallowing hard as she took in the warm copper tone of the smooth skin of his chest and shoulders, the soft yet still defined shape of his slim form. He was so heartachingly beautiful, she could scarcely bear it.

He drew nearer to her, reaching up to reverently cup her face in his hands as if she were a priceless treasure. "Elena, you––," the words came out in a whisper like a prayer, her breath caught in her throat as he continued, "––you are so beautiful _mi amor_."

Smiling softly, she reached up and gently grasped his wrists, pulling him along as she glided backwards to the bed, never breaking his gaze. "Come, _mi amor_ ," she said in a low whisper, "we've always been good at leaping as one into the unknown. We belong together, you and I."

Mateo murmured his agreement following as Elena slid smoothly onto the bed, laying back into the mountain of soft pillows.

"Besides," she said coyly, "what could possibly go wrong?"

Hovering over her, one hand on either side of her head, Mateo grinned crookedly as he said, "You know I hate it when you say that."

Sliding her hands up the smooth lines of his chest, around his neck and up into his unruly curls, she said, "But you still love me."

"That I do," he said and he kissed her like he'd never kissed her before, without reserve or hesitation–– with every inch of love and passion he felt for this incredible woman he was amazed to call his wife. The smoldering heat that had been building within him erupted into flames as Elena pulled him tightly against her, kissing him hard.

As the kisses continued and their hands wandered, feverishly embracing their newfound freedom and exploring every inch of the other's body–– the pair became an awkward tangle of sheets and limbs, but soon found their perfect rhythm, coming together like two perfectly crafted puzzle pieces.

The fiery passion, gradually mellowed into the gentle rhythm of lovers as the kisses softened and the couple took their time discovering and caring for each and every one of their needs, together as equals— as one.

–––––

Elena awoke to the gentle kiss of sunlight on her back, though she kept her eyes shut, too content to move. Smiling sleepily to herself, she felt Mateo's arms circled around her, holding her close as he had all night.

Last night.

A slow smile curved upon her lips as she remembered the bliss and the joy and the pure intimacy they'd shared. She smirked as she remembered the fears and insecurities, thinking how silly it all seemed now.

Though she had no prior experience to draw from, she thought that perhaps it had been far from perfection, but it had been sweet, and beautiful and absolutely perfect.

Mateo stirred, yawning as he began tracing soft circles against the bare skin along her spine. Elena opened her eyes and pressed a kiss to his jaw, saying, "Good morning, sleepy head."

Turning his head to look at her, his eyes, though still sleepy, sparkled with warmth and adoration. "Good morning, _mi amor_." He kissed the top of her head and hugged her closer as one hand began idly wandering her body in interesting ways.

Curling herself closer against him, Elena said, "I vote that we stay in bed together all day."

"Mmm…" Mateo said, leaning over to press series of light kisses along her collarbone and up her neck to her ear, setting her her toes curling with delight, "But," he murmured, "aren't we supposed to get on a ship for our honeymoon voyage this afternoon?"

"Hmm…you may have a point there," Elena conceded, tipping her head to one side to allow his lips better access to her neck, "I suppose we will have the next few weeks to stay in bed together with the added benefit of being completely alone and having no responsibilities."

"Sounds like heaven," he murmured as his lips brushed against her skin.

Heaven indeed, she thought with a smile. Her heart soared as an epiphany occurred to her.

"You know, I just realized something," Elena said, a hint of wonder in her tone.

Mateo paused his kisses and gave her his full attention. "Oh? And what's that, _mi amor_?"

"I just realized that I get to wake up like this–– in the arms of my best friend and lover–– every day for the rest of my life."

Mateo smiled his gentle smile and leaned down to kiss her forehead as he said, "Yes, that sounds like a perfect happily ever after–– for both of us."

Elena smiled widely as renewed warmth and happiness spread from her core over every inch of her skin as she rolled over, pushing him down into the mound of soft pillows, kissing him deeply. Catching on to her mood, Mateo grinned and pulled her down to him, returning each of her kisses thoroughly.

And though they knew this sweet moment would end all too soon, they clung to the promise of a lifetime of many more, and continued on as they settled into the first day of their personal definition of happily ever after–– together.

* * *

 _And that's it for my Eleteo wedding fic- Thanks for reading!_ _Also, I added a prologue with Mateo's proposal to Elena. If you've read "The Magic Within" it's the epilogue from that fic, but I thought it would be a nice addition for anyone who isn't into committing to reading such a long fic :)_


End file.
